Show Me Your Love
by DaniChapp
Summary: He told her he would never forget her when he left the company but slowly the phone calls and meetings stopped. Now he's back 6 years later fighting for the company and fighting for her love again but will she take him back? Shane O'Mac/OC
1. Summary

He told her he would never forget her when he left the company but slowly the phone calls and meetings stopped. Now he's back 6 years later fighting for the company and fighting for her love again but will she take him back?

"Hey you, we need to talk" Shane told me entering the hotel room we shared.

"Well that doesn't sound good" I replied. "I just wanted to let you know that i have resigned from WWE, it just feels like it's time to try some things on my own without my father breathing down my neck" he told me taking my hand as we sat on my bed.

"What does that mean for us"

I didn't want to break up I loved this man! We had been dating for a few years now. Shane and Marissa had broken up in 2005 a year after his son Declan had been born and we had gotten together only a year later. I had once worried people would think I was the reason that Declan would grow up in two different homes but Shane always made sure that it was well know that I had come along after his loveless marriage had ended.

I had gotten along well with Declan and even Marrisa who had remarried but remained friends with Shane and I. I didn't want to lose them too.

"This doesn't change anything for us. We're just not going to be seeing each other as much as we do when we're on the road together"

"How is our relationship meant to survive." I asked tearfully. Shane had been talking about leaving for a while however I never thought it would actually happen. Shane had been born into this company, he was meant to take over with his sister when his father would stand down in the future.

Taking my head in to his hands he softly says "We love each other far too much to let anything stand in our way"

But something did.

 _hey everyone! I'm sorry this looks like a lame beginning of a story but I'm finding my swing again tbh!_

 _So i hope you'll will stay with me for a while and we can enjoy this together!_

 _Twitter- danichapp_


	2. Chapter 1

7 years later and I'm still a WWE Diva.  
My name is Emma Teller and I have been a WWE diva since 2002, long time I know. I'm the true meaning of a veteran. My friendship group include Natalya, Trish Stratus and Lita. They are my closest friends however I find that I'm quite friendly with all the divas on the current roster.

After ending our relationship I had worried about my relationship with the McMahons however it was still a good one! I feared that my career would suffer but they had looked after me. They managed to always find storylines for me and if they couldn't then I'd still be given matches on house shows or something involving the company.

Arriving at the Joe Louis arena in Detroit after travelling with Nattie and the total divas cameras. Nattie being the one they were filming and not myself, we made our way to the locker room.

"Are you doing anything tonight on the show" I asked Nattie as we find space to put our stuff.  
"No nothing" Nattie huffed in reply. "Once again I'm on standby in case something goes wrong" she continued. I felt bad for Nattie the company had sort of forgotten about her. She had been drowned out by the divas revolution. They wanted the chance to bring up a couple of the NXT divas to the main roster and the fans and divas had been begging for a change to the division.  
They had placed me in a team with Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch however recently the group had gone into melt down with Charlotte winning the divas championship and turning her back on myself and Becky.

"What about you Em, anything exciting happening for you tonight" Nattie asked me. "They're setting myself and Becky up with Sasha and I'm told its leading up to mania, I think they want one of us against Charlotte for the title but they haven't told us the whole plan yet" I replied taking my gear out of my bag.  
"How's TJ doing" I asked Tj is Nattie's husband who had suffered a neck injury a few months back, his tag team partner Cesaro suffering a shoulder injury a few weeks after TJ had his surgery. Nattie had been using her time away from the ring to look after TJ. "He's good getting a bit better every day, loving the time with the kitties but missing the ring, I'm surprised he's got anything left to watch on the WWE network" Nattie replied making me laugh at the last part. She had recently invited myself and a few others for a get well party and we had spent most of the time watching the network with him.

"Good to hear Nat. I'm going to pop to catering and grab something to ear" I told her heading out of the locker room. Walking down to catering I waved at several different superstars. "Hey have you heard" Dolph Ziggler asked joining my walk for food. "Heard what" "Apparently there's some big surprise on the show tonight" Dolph told me.

"I'm sure we'll find out It's nice they want to surprise everyone." "Well they want to keep the surprise so much they've taken it out of the running script keeping it as McMahon promo" He told me. "Oh wow they haven't done that in a while must really want to keep it a surprise, must be something good."

The whole of catering was filled with excitement for the show, everyone gossiping over what they thought could be happening tonight. Others running through matches and promos. I wasn't into the gossiping side, I had seen many things happen over the years and was happy to be surprised without hearing a million theories. Grabbing my food I sat at a table with Becky, Charlotte and Sasha allowing us to go over what we would be doing in our segment after the Sasha vs Naomi match.

"Not that I don't love talking business I need to take a break for a few minutes" Sasha said making us all laugh.  
"I'm thinking a good old girly night is needed soon, what do you think ladies" Becky asked us making us all nod in agreement. We had plenty of girls nights, they normally included us all gathering around watching movies with a couple of bottles of wine and lots of junk food that we had to then work off in an extra hour at the gym.

"What I want to know is how your date went the other night Em" Paige said coming to join us at the table. The sentence made me groan. Becky, Paige and I all got along being British divas it was one thing we bounded over. I was originally from a small town in Wales.

The date that Paige was so kindly bringing up was a couple of nights ago with a lovely guy called Brad but he was definitely not my type. "He was super kind and polite" "but" "but he was incredibly boring" I told them making them all groan out of frustration.  
"I personally think you're being too picky Em" "What's that meant to mean Becky" "Well maybe you're looking for too much in a man" Becky replied with a chorus of nods beside her from the other girls.

"No I'm not. There are men out there that can have manners but not send me snoozing in my sleep." I huffed.  
"What like Shane McMahon" Charlotte said. Low blow Charlotte right in the lady parts. "I resent that" "It's true though you just want another Shane"  
"I had a Shane. It didn't work out with a Shane"

"Why though? Because you were both too stubborn to make the distance work" Charlotte argued back making my heart snap.

We had been so used to being together every day on the road that when we went to hardly seeing each other it had hurt our relationship. When Shane had decided to start up and work with other companies it made our lives hell, especially when he started to travel to and from China for business meetings and such. Over the rest of the year that we stayed together phone calls became less and less and I saw more of Stephanie McMahon then I did of her brother that was just outside of work. I found myself becoming incredibly lonely and like he didn't care about me anymore. In the end over the phone we decided that it was time to give it up and stop kidding ourselves.

I still to this day feel like I should have fought for our relationship.

 _Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry it's not super exciting but I'm easing myself back into writing and trying to create a proper story rather than just a story with 2 or 3 chapter because I run out of ideas! I wanted to write a Shane story for a few years and hearing his music again inspired me to start! I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or terrible grammar._

 _I would like to especially thank Gmrucas for leaving a review and SoLongNotGoodnight for adding it to your favourite list._

 _Please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 2

A while later and I'm sitting in a spare room with Nattie and Brie getting ready to watch the show. Already in my ring gear which consisted of purple hot pants style shorts and bra top and a Bayley hug me top. Black wrestling boots. My red hair in a curly up do. 

"Great match last night Brie" I told Brie Bella who had a match at Fastlane last night. She wrestled against Charlotte for the divas championship.  
"It would have been even better if I had won. You know like a bit of a tribute to Nikki and Bryan" She replied. Nikki Bella was Brie's twin sister who was also known for being the longest reigning divas champion. After she lost her championship she had surgery on her neck where she was told that it was unknown if she'd wrestle again. Bryan aka Daniel Bryan was Brie's husband who had retired only two weeks before due to many injuries and a long time out of the ring. Even though all these things had affected Brie she still fought against Charlotte just sadly for her it wasn't enough.

Nattie then said "Who do you think will be getting the award". Tonight we had been told that Vince McMahon would be presenting the Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence award, we just hadn't been told who it was going to.  
"Probably someone close to him" Brie answered. "I actually have no idea but I'm kind of excited to see who it is" I also said

The show began by showing the highlights from Fastlane.  
"Ladies and gentlemen we would like to welcome you to Monday night Raw!" Michael Cole as Mr

"Did you guys hear about Brock Lesnar attacking Dean as he arrived" Brie asked us. "Yeah I saw it online, let me just say I'm glad it wasn't our rental car and a limo instead" I said making them both roll their eyes at my words. "What? I wouldn't be paying for his aggression"

Mr McMahons theme came on in the arena with the crowd mostly booing him.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't give the award to himself" Nattie said making us all laugh.

"Well tonight will be night that you will never, ever forget" Vince McMahon stated making the crowd cheer. "I'll believe it when I see it" Nattie said. "You're so upbeat Nattie"  
"My father had a very warm heart and was very generous, so the person we honour tonight has all of those quality's. Not only a great business mind but a warm good hearted soul. And so it is my pleasure to introduce to you the recipient of the Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award Stephanie McMahon!" This made the crowd boo.  
"Warm good hearted soul yeah right" Brie scoffed.

 _Welcome to Queendom!_

"Who else could it have gone to but Stephanie McMahon" JBL said at commentary.  
"What a joke should have gone to someone who actually deserved it" Brie ranted still not fully liking the women who had beat her at Summer slam in 2014 and turned Nikki against her for a short time. It was a storyline that had a lot more true hatred then people actually knew.  
"I quite like Stephanie" I said out loud causing Brie to scoff at me. "You would you use to have dinner with her most nights I'm surprised you didn't kiss her backside" Brie snapped at me causing Nattie to raise her eyebrows out of shock my way.

"Okay Brie I was only saying" I said quietly back. "I'm sorry I'm just stressed" She whispered back.

"There's no one that deserves this award more than you Stephanie. You were born to be in this business and hold all the attributes of my dad. I'm so proud of you Stephanie" Vince told Steph proudly. "Oh thank you Dad" Stephanie said sniffling like she was going to cry this caused everyone even me to roll our eyes. The one thing about Stephanie McMahon is that she knows how to turn the tears on especially for her dad.  
"I can't believe it and these people are so supportive of me" Stephanie said glaring at the crowd as they booed her. Continuing she said "I hope you don't mind dad but I prepared a few words just in case I won, I didn't think that I would but I did just in case"

Opening her folder she was interrupted.

 _Here Comes The Money…_

 _Hey sorry for the shorter chapter but I just wanted to end it there!  
Thank you for the love of the last chapter I'm really enjoying writing these!  
Once again sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes or anything not right. I cut raw down because we all saw what happened and I just want it to be my way haha. _

_Thank you to SoLongNotGoodnight and Melissa Bradley for your reviews it makes me so happy when I see them!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Here Comes The Money_

I felt like being sick. I definitely was not planning on seeing Shane McMahon tonight. Thank you for the heads up Steph!  
"Did you know anything about this" Brie asked me snapping me out of my shock just as Shane came from behind the curtain. "Of course I didn't know anything about this" I managed to get out. 

"Oh my god" I could hear Michael Cole say at commentary, tell me about it Michael. "It must be a celebration Shane O'Mac is here"  
I have to say that Shane looked good! Apart from the greyer hair he looked exactly like I had seen him all those years ago! The crowd were electric seeing the boy wonder back it was an amazing reaction but it was also amazing how much my heart was aching seeing him again. The thing about Shane O'Mac is that once he grabs you by the heart he never truly let's go.

"Are you ok?" Nattie asked me placing her hand on my shoulder in support. It was no secret about Shane and I's relationship especially when all the gossip websites had caught wind of it back in the day and I guess to my closest friends it was no secret that my feelings had never truly disappeared.  
"I don't know" I replied back to Nattie with a heavy heart and slight tears in my eyes.

"This is awesome" The crowd were chanting just as Shane entered the ring, he hadn't even opened his mouth yet.

"Steph looks mad" Brie said with amusement. I definitely think that's an understatement Stephanie looked like she was fuming. No one interrupted Stephanie McMahons moment. Shane then proceeded to do his trademark shuffle making me smile, I'd always told Shane how silly he looked doing that but always made sure that he knew I was joking straight after.

"I know this is like the worst moment to say this to you and please don't kill me but I'm so excited that he's here" Brie told me and Nattie.

Of course once the music had stopped the crowd erupted into a yes chant causing the whole arena to feel like it was rumbling. "I've not seen a reaction like this in a while" Nattie whispered to Brie. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen.

Vince stepped forward to Shane with open arms however Shane pushed his father away causing the crowd to cheer. "Do you think we're going to see another father vs son match" Brie asked us. "We don't even know why he's here yet" Nattie replied.  
Vince then offered Shane a handshake that once again Shane refused.

"First off thank you so much for that!" Shane says to the crowd with tears in his eyes and emotion lacing his throat you could tell how much the reaction of the crowd had truly meant to him. "Excuse me whilst I conduct some business, you just had to do it didn't you dad. This is the straw that broke the camel's back, this award is a phenomenal idea and should be bestowed upon someone who deserves it and that's not you" He told his father before turning to Stephanie at the end.  
"Hello Stephanie I'm sorry but it's not."  
"Be nice Shane, maybe you and I need to talk back there" Vince said to Shane pointing to the backstage area.  
"Oh no you had that chance days ago, what was it you were always telling me when I was a kid? Oh yeah man up, you've got to do things face to face. You always said why not do it out in front of the arena. Why not do it in the ring? So that's what we're going to do"

"It's like I'm not even standing here" Steph said. "This isn't about you, this isn't your moment, this is my moment. That is my award. That is my legacy"  
"All due respect you haven't earnt it"  
"What would you know about earning anything Shane you haven't been here for the past 6 or 7 years. Oh it's real convenient to watch from home, and say what you would do for business. Let me tell you something my husband and I have been successfully running a billion dollar company with our blood, sweat and tears. Wither these people appreciate it or not"

"Really helping yourself out there aren't you princess" Brie whispered as the crowd booed Stephanie on screen.

"Before I address that, she doesn't know does she?" Vince McMahon's silence said it all. Chuckling Shane continued "You don't know do you? Well let me tell you this Stephanie you and your husband Triple H have been really running this company into the ground. Let's take a few indicators, let's look at the stock, let's look at ratings and let's look at the amount of talent injuries. All under your watch. Down into the ground" Shane told his sister and father.

The girls and I were shocked. Shane was really laying into his sister about things that a lot of people had been talking about and it was being aired on television for everyone to see. Trust the McMahons to take real life situations and make us all hang on to every word they said. Maybe that's just the Shane O'Mac effect.

Stephanie actually looked quite offended with the crowd in the back ground screaming yes! She said "You don't know what it's like to be a success Shane. How would you? You're nothing more than a quitter, now get the hell out of my ring"

"Well actually it's your fathers ring and let me whilst you don't actually understand what's going on here. Several years ago you're father messed up big time! Who was there to save the day? Me. So this is what happened, your father and I we cut ourselves a little deal. In that deal I was able to do lots of stuff that I wanted to, I was able to take some time off I was able to create some businesses but one things for sure Stephanie. I never lost my place in line."

"Nothing happens in wwe's business that I don't know about" Stephanie argued back.  
"The reason you've been able to climb so high so far is because I've allowed".

"Well there next family dinner is going to be fun" Nattie commented high engrossed in the exchange of words between family members.

"Dad tell me this isn't true, there's no way this is true" Stephanie said once again turning to her dad.  
"Oh it's all true" Shane said back to her "Let me have a word with Shane" Vince finally spoke up.  
"You're award will be given to you backstage let me have a word with Shane" Vince said to Stephanie.

Preparing to leave the ring as she had no other choice Shane stopped her by saying "You know what it was Stephanie. It was best for business"

Stephanie looked pissed! Leaving the crowd began singing at her and she turned to Shane "I will never forgive you for this"

"So what this about Shane O you want money? You want me to pull out my cheque book again" Vince said  
"This isn't about money, I put a lot of money on the table just to get out from you. Sometimes I wake up thinking what an Idiot but that's a whole other story. This was never about money and you know that" taking a breath he continued "This is about legacy your grandfather, your dad, you being third generation, me being fourth generation my son who's at home being fifth generation. I would like it to continue for the generations after that but the way it's going it's not going to happen." Shane said making me smile thinking of his son Declan.

"So what do you want Shane, what is it you want"  
"I want control of Monday Night Raw"

"Oh my god." "Wow" "No way" All three of us said at once.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" was all you could hear from the crowd. Once again it felt like the whole building was shaking.

"I'll make you a little deal, that's what I'll do" Vince said to Shane.  
"Don't do it Shane you'll be making a deal with the devil" I whispered.  
"I'll give you what you want, as long as you have one match, one night" Vince smirked at Shane.

"You win your match you get what you want, you lose I get what I want and that's the key to your lockbox that you're holding against me I want everything out and in my possession so that you'll never hold anything against me ever again. So what about it"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I've made a deal with the devil. I accept"  
"Good because I've got one last opportunity to give you the beating of a fucking lifetime"

"Woah! Did Vince McMahon just drop the f-bomb on tv" Nattie said causing Brie to laugh.  
"I think they managed to censor it"  
"He should fine himself for that" Nattie replied making Brie and I laugh.

"I remember those beatings, very vividly but all they ever did Dad was just make me stronger you got your match you're on" Shane said preparing to leave the ring.  
Vince stopped him before he could leave "Well how strong are you because I 'm going to name a place and I'm going to name an opponent right now. The place will be Wrestlemania and your opponent will be The Undertaker. Oh and by the way to make sure you can't go running with your tail between your legs like you have done before it's going to be inside a hell in a cell"

"Welcome back Shane O"

 _Hey sorry this chapter isn't very intresting and is basically just the segment from Raw changed up a little bit! I needed to add this in as obviously it is all important to his return. I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the chapter. You'll notice I took a little bit out of the segment but I wanted to change it up a bit and I didn't mention Marissa and Shane's other sons as in the story Shane and Marissa broke up and having Declan._

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think even if you just want to write anything! Reviews keep me going!_


	5. Chapter 4

"Miss Teller Stephanie would like to see you over in her office" A production worker told me after entering the locker room. Following behind her I made my way to Stephanie's office luckily for me I'd managed to avoid Shane the whole way to the office. It was not that I never wanted to see Shane it's just that I didn't want to face the awkward first conversation, I don't even know if he'd like to see me.

Knocking on the door I heard Stephanie yell "Come in". Entering the room Stephanie jumped up walking over to me giving me a hug. "I know you've got stuff to be doing tonight but I just wanted to see if you'd been watching the show so far" Stephanie said nervously as we both sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room.

"Of course I've been watching the show, It's a good job I did otherwise I would have thought there was an earthquake the amount the building was shaking" I joked trying to ease the mood.  
"I know I should have told you he was back but dad forbid anyone out of the family and small production team knowing anything"  
"It would have been nice to have a heads up yeah but it's actually none of my business anymore we broke up what 6 years ago! He's probably forgotten who I am" That sounded convincing right?

"You meant a hell of a lot more than you give yourself credit for you know" Stephanie said putting her hand on my knee. "You meant a lot to the whole McMahon family. Why do you think we've kept you so close all these years? My girls love you and whilst I'm being so honest I wish you and Shane had stayed together because you were so happy"  
"We've been good at avoiding each other all these years so I'm sure we can carry on doing that for a while longer"  
Steph laughed at my comment before I continued "I really should go I've got a match and a few other things to do" I said with a slight chuckle, standing Stephanie gave me a hug before promising that we'd have lunch sometime.

Walking to gorilla it was finally time for our match, it was Sasha Banks and I against Naomi and Tamina. Becky was going to stay in the back ready just in case we needed any back up. On screen Sasha and I don't get along but we respected each other. However we needed to team together just like Sasha and Becky had teamed together last night at Fastlane.

Hearing Sasha's music hit we both walked through the curtain to a really good crowd reaction Sasha of course walked ahead of me but I just walked down the ramp smiling and tapping hands with the fans.

Waiting in the ring Tamina and Naomi came out completely ignoring the fans. They took me out early in the match making sure that I was thrown into the barricade in the corner and they tried the double team on Sasha and luckily Becky came running out allowing Sasha to concentrate on Naomi and get the win. Becky ran over helping me get up and in the ring. I congratulated Sasha as she had all the hard work and just as I was about to leave the ring I heard Charlotte's music.

Charlotte came walking out with her dad Ric Flair, She was wearing a top that resembled Nikki Bella's wrestling shirt acting like she was crying.

"Oh girls I'm so moved watching the three of you bond the last two weeks. After my very emotional victory over Brie Bella last night the authority has informed me that there will be a match to see who will have the honour of facing me at wrestlemania for my divas championship, Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks vs Emma Teller. I really wonder who wants it more. Woo!"

Charlotte laughed as she walked back up the ramp with her dad leaving the three of us to stare at each other in the ring.

I left the ring walking backstage.

 _Just a small filler chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5

"Fantastic match out there" I heard a familiar voice say as I walked through the curtain into gorilla. Turning to the left I saw Shane McMahon standing there giving me the lazy smile that I loved so much a few years ago.

"Thanks but it was all Sasha" I replied in a soft voice feeling the awkwardness that I had been trying to avoid most of the night. Looking around you could see people trying to avoid looking at us but who were incredibly interested in what was happening between the former couple. "I thought you would have gone home by now"  
"It's been a while since I've been at raw, I wanted to stick around for a while, I'm far too hyped up to go home yet. That and I'd already decided that I'm going home tomorrow morning" He told me bouncing on the spot slightly.

"Well I need to have a shower but before I go uh did Declan get the present I sent for his birthday?" I asked wanting to leave. "Yeah he loved it thank you, you know you didn't have to send anything"

"Yeah I did, I loved Declan so it's not too much trouble to send a present and a card for his birthday. It's the least I could do since I've not seen him quite a while. Well I'm going to go bye" I said starting to walk off.

"Wait do you want to have a coffee with me sometime and you know talk" He asked me stopping me in my step.  
"Is this some sort of a joke? I don't think this is a good idea" I replied before quickly walking off to the divas locker room.

I didn't truly know how to feel about that whole situation, the truth was all I wanted to do was run into his arms and kiss his face off but the whole situation was weird. I know that after all these years I should have just dropped all these feelings and been with someone else and maybe even be married but I just couldn't. Whenever I went on a date it just didn't feel right I suppose what Charlotte was saying earlier was true and I truly believed that Shane McMahon was my soul mate. I believed that he and I would get married and have siblings for Declan and I would be retired by now but I guess that was never meant to happen.

Walking into the divas locker room Nattie was waiting for me "Hey good match but I heard what happened between you and Shane" I looked up from the bag I was looking through. "How did you hear about that Nattie I've literally just come from there" She smiled wiggling her phone at me "I have my sources".

"I cannot believe that he invited me for coffee! I mean who does that? We break up we don't have contact for like 6 or so years and he wants to have coffee" I ranted "Wait he asked you to have coffee. I was not expecting that. At least tell me you said yes" "Why would I say yes Nat?" "Because you still love him. It so obvious you love him"

"I'm not talking about this Nattie I'm going to take a shower, I'm going to pack my bag and then we're going to heading to the hotel and I'm going to sleep" I said before walking into the showers not allowing Nattie to say anything else to me.

Later on we shared a silent car ride back to the hotel with me paying attention to the road whilst Nattie sat on her phone probably taking selfies. I wasn't angry at Nattie she hadn't actually done anything against me but I was both emotionally and physically tired and had taken it out on her.

At the hotel we'd checked into our rooms before we both made our way to our rooms, "Nattie listen I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. I shouldn't take my anger out on you" I said sharing a hug with her before making my way down the hall to my room.

After an hour of restless attempts of sleep I finally gave up and walked down to the hotel bar. I'd always believed that an alcoholic drink had been helpful in making me tired that and also I needed to calm all my thoughts that had been playing me hell.

Sitting down at the bar I ordered myself a drink however before I could pay a hand slipped past me a presented the money. "It's on me"

"Thank you Shane but you didn't have to do that" He sat down next to me with his own drink that he had ordered I noticed that he had lost his suit that he was previously wearing at raw and was in jeans and a jumper.  
"I wanted to as a way of an apology, I was out of order you know before asking you out for coffee. You should know Stephanie chewed me out for over an hour about that one" I smiled at this knowing that Stephanie wouldn't be impressed with her older brother.  
"She always has my back" I whispered to myself.

"I've missed you, I know that's very selfish but I have" He told me looking at causing me to look down into my drink "You wouldn't have if you'd fought for the relationship" I bitterly said out loud.  
"You didn't exactly fight either if I remember correctly" He shot back at me. "Are you kidding me, I fought a hell of a lot more than you did" I scoffed.

"You ran off and then you decided that our relationship wasn't worth your time whilst speaking to me over the phone. I didn't fight because I was in shock and I felt stupid for believing that we could continue it" I continued before I downed the rest of my drink soaking in the few minutes of silence that was between us.

"Declan loves the fact that you haven't lost touch you know, Marissa loves it too. At first I thought it was crazy that my ex-wife and girlfriend were so friendly but I liked it. It made Declan's life better. He told me smiling to himself at the crazy little scenario that we once had going on. It was important to Shane that Declan and I were close and Declan had been so young, I made sure that I never stood on Marissa's toes and she appreciated that.

"I think he just likes the fact that I send him gifts on special occasions" We laughed. "I'm hoping to get him out to a raw at some point I'm sure he'd like to see you sometime if you don't mind me bringing him over to see you"  
"Of course I wouldn't mind. Anyway I should head to bed you know, early gym session and then no.1 contenders match at smackdown the exciting life of a diva" I said standing up Shane joining me on the walk out of the bar.

We went up to the floor that I learnt we were on the same. "What room are you in?" Shane asked "202" "Ah well I might as well walk you as I'm in the one next door" "Oh right"

We stayed in silence walking along the hall stopping in between our rooms Shane says "I wish you luck in your match tomorrow with the girls I bet it would be good for you to have that championship again" "I actually want one of the other girls to get it. I've had my title runs, don't get me wrong I'd love it but I'm happy to just be on TV and wrestling, Sasha and Becky are so talented"

"Your kindness never fails to amaze me" "Well anyway good night Shane"

He steps towards me giving me a hug before heading into his room.

I walked into my own room completely dazed getting ready for bed.  
Lying in bed I had so many thoughts in head most of them were

 _What on earth is Shane McMahon doing to me?_

 _What is that you may ask three chapters in one? Why yes it is! I really wanted to get them communicating. I'm sorry this story is boring but I really suck at writing yet I really enjoy it!_

 _Anyway thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story it is really appreciated but I would love if people would leave reviews too! It could be something as simple as your favourite Shane moment in WWE._


	7. Chapter 6

Walking into one of the production rooms the next day at smackdown I noticed that Sasha, Becky and Charlotte were already sat around the table. We were all in our ring gear and outfits for tonight's show, earlier when we arrived at the arena we'd been stopped by a member of the production team that mentioned we were all wanted for a meeting about the future of the storyline.

"Do you think they'll tell us who I'm facing at mania" Charlotte asked the room, production meetings made everyone nervous. "Yeah they might explain everything going up to wrestlemania tell us what we're all going to be doing" I told her.

"Ladies thank you for coming here I know you're all busy" Vince told us coming in to the room with two others I recognize from his team of writers. Now this is how you know its wrestlemania season. Vince McMahon only showed up for these types of meetings during this time normally he'd just send some of his creative team.

Sitting down he looked straight at me "I'm going to get right to it tonight Sasha will pin you and you will be out of the title picture and we will be putting you into a different storyline that I will discuss with you in a few minutes" He told me before turning to Sasha and Becky.  
"On to you two we're going to have your match on raw but it will end in a double pin so this will then allow us another match on smackdown which will end in you both facing Charlotte at wrestlemania". He told them causing both of them to break out in huge grins. I was happy for the three of them all getting their first wrestlemania moment.

"If you three are happy you can go but Emma I need you to stay for a few moments" I nodded waving to my fellow divas however I dropped my hand noticing that the members of the writing team that Vince brought in had also left.

"Have I done something wrong Vince" I asked once the door shut.  
"No well not that I know of, I just wanted to speak to you in private about the plans heading up to wrestlemania"  
"Am I not going into another storyline?"  
"I want you involved in the storyline we have going on at the moment with my family" He told me.  
"What do you mean, I'm not a member of the family how can I get involved"  
"You might as well be a part of the family. I spoke to Stephanie about having another match at Wrestlemania and she agreed but only if it could be against one diva and one diva only" He told me making me gasp in shock. "You want me to wrestle Stephanie as in your daughter at wrestlemania. How would that even work in a storyline?"

"Well that's the second part of the storyline. It involves Shane"  
"Oh no don't do this to me" I begged him. I already know where this is going! Surely Vince doesn't hate me this much to make me do this storyline.

"Here's how it's going to go, Stephanie is going to come out on raw to complete her acceptance speech she couldn't finish last night however she's going to use it as a way to bash Shane and you're going to play the devoted girlfriend and you're going to defend his honour. This is going to lead to a wrestlemania match. You and Shane are going to act like you're in love and if you don't then I guess you won't be needed at wrestlemania or maybe for the next few weeks because simply put Em we don't have anything else for you" I didn't respond I was shocked into silence. I allowed myself to get lost into my thoughts for a while before I noticed that Vince was still looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Okay I'll do it" I weakly replied.  
"Fantastic I'll let you get on with the rest of your evening, have a good show and I'll see you later" He stood holding his hand out to me. Looking at his hand for a moment there was nothing more that I wanted to do but slap the smug look off Vince's face however I also liked my job enough to stand and shake Vince's hand before walking out. Time to get to work.

 _ **Smackdown Backstage Segment**_

" _ **Oh hey Em" I turned to see Sasha. "Hey Sasha I heard we have a match tonight" I told her as we began walking down the corridor together.  
"Yeah how confident are you feeling? Do you feel lucky?" She asked causing me to stop walking and turn to her with a confused look on my face.  
"I don't need luck I know I can beat you" I told her getting into her face. "Well how about we put your spot in the no.1 contenders match up if I win you're out of the match" She told me.  
"Only if we make this really interesting and if I win you're out of the match" I said holding my hand out to seal the deal.  
"You're on" She replied slapping my hand out of her way before walking out of camera's view. **_

"Are you disappointed that you're going to be losing tonight" Sasha asked me after the crew had finished with our segment.  
"I'd rather not lose yes but I'm so excited for you and Becky to be getting your moment with Charlotte at wrestlemania. Anyway they have something else planned so at least I'll still get a chance at wrestlemania" I told her putting my arm around her shoulder walking towards gorilla to get ready for our match.

"This is a divas match and it is scheduled for one fall introducing first weighing in at 120 pounds, Emma Teller" Eden Stiles introduced me as my theme, Break down the wall by asking Alexandria played.

I clapped fans hands as I made my way to the ring and waited for my opponent.

"Introducing her opponent from Boston Massachusetts, weighing in at 114 pounds, the boss Sasha Banks".

The match was amazing! We both dominated at different points in the match. It was nice to see the crowd getting into the match however as Vince said I lost the match and would no longer be in the match for a chance at the divas championship. Sasha had pinned me and I stayed on the mat allowing Sasha to gloat before walking up the ramp into the back. I stood slowly before making my way up the ramp following the path that Sasha had just been. As I walked I was lucky to have the crowd cheering me as I went.

Coming through the curtain Stephanie was the first to approach me. I didn't really want to talk to her though, I was still feeling quite bitter about the whole situation.

"Hey Em do you mind if I have a word" She said.  
"Actually I do, I don't understand you at all. I actually had my first conversation with Shane last night where he apologised for asking me to go to coffee after you reminded him what a stupid thing it was to do. Then I get here not even 24 hours after to be told that because of you telling Vince that you wanted a match with me I have to do a romantic storyline with Shane!" I ranted at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I thought it was just going to be a match that's it" She argued back.  
"Well now you now! Considering you were born into this business you should have known nothing is ever that simple" I was now fuming. "Maybe it's best Stephanie if we speak another time when I've calmed down and not being watched by everyone" I said before walking off to the locker room before my actions got me in trouble.

 _Chapter no.4 today! I don't know how that happened but I had a one or two already written up so after a quick read through I wanted to post them so I carried on writing and got bite by the writing bug! I hope you're all enjoying this story!  
Thank you so much to the guest that left a review I just wish you had left your name so I could have given you a proper shout out instead of calling you guest! _

_Until next time friends!_


	8. Flashback - No1

**Flashback – The first date. (2006)**

 _Sorry it's short!_

I was looking at myself in the mirror, checking my dress and hair making sure that everything was perfect. Tonight was my first date with Shane McMahon and I had to admit I was filled with both excitement and nervousness.

I was so excited I had a crush on Shane since I first met him however when I first met him he'd been married to Marissa and I stayed away from him. They had a son together called Declan who had been born in 2004 and a year after they had decided to divorce however managed to stay friends.

A year after his divorce Shane had asked me on a date it had taken a while to actually go on the date due to our roles in the WWE. I was the current Women's champion and Shane was Executive Vice President of WWE Global Media. We'd been on a few coffee dates but Shane refused to see any of those as a date.

I had been told to dress up nicely so I was in a short black dress with a puffy skirt with black heels. I didn't feel like I was dressed correctly however I was running out of time to do anything about it. Hearing a knock at the door I knew that I had no choice but stay in the outfit I was currently wearing.

Opening the door I said "Hey there! Don't you look smart Mr McMahon" Jokingly grimacing he quickly replied "Please don't call me that, It makes me sound like my father" We both laughed before he took a breath and said "I have to say you're looking beyond beautiful right now" I blushed and smiled before locking the door and walking with him.

"So where are we going?" I asked Shane as we walked along the street. Honestly I was hoping that it wasn't too far away especially if we were walking the whole way, the heels were already killing my feet, heels were definitely not my first choice of shoes but I had to look acceptable to be seen out with Shane McMahon. "The restaurants only a two minute walk, I hope you don't mind" He replied taking my hand this once again made me blush. I felt stupid I could wrestle near enough in my underwear in front of millions of people and not bat an eyelash but as soon as a guy grabs my hand I look like a tomato exploded over my face.

When we arrived at the restaurant I noticed it was extremely fancy somewhere that I would never personally choose but I suppose you have to mix it up every once in a while. Shane was the perfect gentleman pulling my chair out for me allowing me to sit down and look at the menu. "Is wine okay for you or would you like something different" Shane asked me, nodding he turned to the waiter ordering for us both. I smiled at him and then continued to look at the menu trying to decide what I wanted and what I could afford.

"You can have whatever you like stop looking so worried. This is on me" Shane told placing his hand on mine. "I can pay for my own meal Shane" "I know but I want to treat you" he told me. I didn't want anyone to think that I only liked Shane for the money. I didn't want him to think that he needed to buy me everything and that I only wanted money.

A while later we had finally chosen and received our meals and were eating in silence. I have yet to truly understand why Shane McMahon would choose me. My thoughts were full of these types of thoughts as I watched the proclaimed boy wonder eat his meal. "Are you okay" Shane asked breaking me out of my thoughts, "Yeah I'm fine, why?" "Well you're staring at me with the strangest look on your face" He told me starting to look rather worried. I sighed before saying "I know this may seem strange on what is our sort of first date but I need to know out of all the women you could have had, why me?". He seemed taken aback by my outburst of words but quickly took a sip of his water clearing his voice before saying "because you are you" this just confused me even more choosing not to answer I just sat and looking at him.  
"That's not a bad thing obviously, you're beautiful, sweet, kind and you make me smile every time I think of you" he told me once again placing his hand on top of mine and making me smile brighter than I ever thought I would. Looking back down before my blushing face could give my happiness away I continued eating my meal which prompted Shane to continue his.

 _Yes I'm incredibly happy right now._

 _Hello there and sorry about the lack of updates this week but I've been back at work and have not had a lot of time for writing! I wanted to write a small update just to keep my writing juices flowing so I decided to do a small flashback to get into Emma's mind a little. I'm sorry it's not very good but hopefully some of you will still enjoy it!_

 _Thank you to xBeautifuldisaster79 and Melissa Bradley for the reviews!_


	9. Chapter 7

I had never been as thankful that Stephanie McMahon did not attend house shows choosing to stay with her family instead. I was still extremely upset about the events leading up to my romantic storyline with my ex- boyfriend however not seeing the McMahon for a number of days did wonders for my anger levels.

Arriving at Monday Night Raw the following week I felt a lot calmer then I had the previous week, I think the fact that Shane was not in attendance for tonight's show was helping my mood as well! I wasn't quite ready to see him yet knowing that I would have to act like his girlfriend and I hated myself for all the feelings that seemed to be crawling back through my body at every thought of Shane McMahon. However feeling aside tonight would be the beginning of my storyline with Stephanie, I was looking forward to feuding with the billionaire princess, even if back in the day Stephanie could not wrestle for the life of her I found her match at summer slam a couple of years ago pretty impressive and considering she had three kids Stephanie looked amazing.

I changed into a short purple dress with heels before making my way over to hair and makeup to be ready for my segment with Stephanie. Sitting in the empty chair I greeted all the girls.

"What's this I hear you're going up against boss lady herself?" Brie asked me coming to stand next to my chair as my hair was being done. "How did you hear that?" "Everyone's talking about it" She told me. "I personally hope you'll give her the beating of a lifetime" before I could respond she was off down the corridor leaving me to just shake my head at her.

"Miss Teller, Stephanie would like to see you in her office as soon as possible" a member of the production team told me just as my hair and makeup was being finished. Thanking the girls I followed them to Stephanie and Hunter's temporary office.

"Emma thank you for seeing me you look lovely!" Stephanie told me as I entered the office. "Are you trying to butter me up" "I was hoping you'd forgive me for the whole romantic storyline with Shane. If I knew this would have happened then I would have suggested someone else but you're one of my closest friends and if anyone can make me look good it would be you" She told me making me smile at the ground. I didn't want to forgive her but how could I not when she says things like that.

"I'll forgive you this time but ever land me in a situation like this again and I'll never speak to you again" I replied before pulling her into a hug. "Enough of this lovey dovey stuff I need to dislike you out there and this isn't helping" I continued laughing.

"Right that's what I wanted to talk to you about, make sure you know the plan for tonight. I'm going to go out and attempt to give my acceptance speech for the award however I'm going to instead go on a rant about Shane and that's when you will appear to defend him and give me a little piece of your mind. We're not going announce the match straight away." She told me. "I think I'll be able to manage that" I replied.

 _ **Later that night on Raw.**_

 _Welcome to the queendom._

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome one of the principle owners of WWE Stephanie McMahon!" Lilian Garcia announced as Stephanie made her way to the ring.  
"Is it just me or is Stephanie looking rather annoyed tonight gentlemen" Michael Cole asked on commentary. "Are you surprised she was rudely interrupted by her incredibly rude brother Shane McMahon" JBL replied once again sticking up for the authority.

Stephanie stood staring at the crowd as they chanted Shane's name, she had the typical McMahon scowl on her face waiting for the crowd to quiet down.

"Receiving this award from my father was one of my proudest moments until my insolent brother interrupted my moment, now I'm going to finish my acceptance speech and I would appreciate if you could all show me the respect that I deserve." She told the audience receiving boo's ignoring them she placed her folder on the table and picked up the award. However unable to start her speech due to the reaction of the crowd she says "I work every single day of my life often sacrificing time with my family for all of you and this is the respect that you show me. You chant 'we want Shane' she ranted before flipping the table over.

"Shane who blackmailed my father and the WWE, you cheer that what does that say about you? What does that say about my brother? What did Shane do with this information about my father? He asked for a multi-year vacation! Where has he been for the past seven years?" She continued

"Oh but then Shane can just waltz in the prodigal son and demand to take control of Monday night raw why? Because he's a McMahon? Oh no it's because of his family's legacy that he spoke so passionately about? If you really loved and supported your family then it would have been nice for you to have showed up at least a couple of times, he hasn't even been to a wrestlemania let alone a Monday night raw I'd call that abandonment not supporting any of you and not supporting any of my family!" Stephanie continued to rant whilst still holding the award in her arms.

 _Break down the walls! (Asking Alexandria song not y2j)_

Finally hearing enough of Stephanie's ranting I decided it was time I interrupted. Walking down the ramp I was met with a mixture of cheers and confused stares.

"It's always lovely to see Emma but what on earth is she doing out here?" Bryon Saxton said at commentary. "Well it's her death wish Stephanie is not in a good mood at all" JBL responded.

Facing Stephanie after receiving a microphone I was met with the fiercest glare I had ever seen! "What the hell do you want" She spat angrily at me however I refused to back down, "I'm here to tell you to shut the hell up Steph" I answered her with a chorus of cheers backing up my sentence. "I'm sure everyone else in this arena agrees with me when I say that I'm sick and tired of hearing your voice bitching and moaning!" I continued as Stephanie's face dropped in shock. "How dare you! May I remind you that I am your boss and I can have you fired in a second?"

"That is extremely true however you won't, so let me continue with what I was saying! I'm am so sick and tired of hearing you whine and complain about your brother tonight and just in case you've forgotten my boyfriend" Okay I got that word out I'm getting there! With this realisation the crowd cheered obviously realising that I was out here to support Shane and save them from hurricane Stephanie. "The biggest difference between yourself and your brother is that he doesn't need your daddy to help him succeed in life. Let's be honest Steph you'd be nowhere if it wasn't for Vince." I continued causing the crowd to oooh at my comments.

"You know you and Shane are perfect for each other Emma, I mean you're both failures. When was the last time you won a title or even made it close to one? Maybe that's the reason he would never marry you because that would fail just as much as everything else you touch!" Stephanie argued back at me causing my automatic reaction to reach out and slap her cheek which caused her head to whip to the side at the force of my slap.

I stood looking at Steph as she looked equally as shocked however she slowly raised her microphone to her lips saying "I highly suggest that you get the hell out of my ring before I make you"


	10. Chapter 8

So slapping Stephanie McMahon was not a part of the plan for the evening. Walking backstage I felt incredibly embarrassed I had never been so unprofessional to do something like that and I had always followed orders for a promo however the words that Stephanie had said had struck something within me and caused an automatic reaction. Expecting to be screamed at by Vince as soon as I walked through the curtain I was shocked at the clapping I was receiving from the boss himself. I had just slapped his daughter off script yet he was applauding that, turning around Stephanie came walking through the curtain smiling wide causing my confusion to strengthen.

"That was so good" She told me pulling me into a hug. Wait what? Am I missing something here? She quickly attempted to explain "I hope you don't mind me leaving you out of the plans a little bit but we were hoping for a bit of a reaction from you". This caused me to just stand staring at her. I felt like slapping her again however I just nodded before walking away to pick my stuff up from the locker room as I was no longer needed for the night I decided to head back to the hotel no longer feeling like being in the arena.

Walking into the hotel I was thankful that I was not a part of smackdown the next night and after an interview with Michael Cole would instead be heading home for a few days. I was also thankful for Nattie offering to catch a ride with someone else so I could head out early. The comment Stephanie had thrown my way in the ring was bothering me. I knew she had only said it to cause a reaction from me but I always wondered how different my life would have been if only Shane and I had still been together. Would we have been married would we have siblings for Declan?

Changing into my pjs I lay in bed watching what was left of Monday Night Raw, I turned away as my phone began ringing a number that I didn't recognise appeared on the screen I decided to answer anyway. "Hello" "Hey it's Shane, I hope you don't mind me calling" the voice on the other side informed me. "How did you get my number" "Well you never changed it and honestly I never deleted it even when I changed my phone I always made sure I had your number because there were many times that I felt like ringing you" He replied making my heart skip a beat slightly. "I just wanted to see how you were handling the whole storyline thing" he continued making me sigh loudly. "I'm not super impressed but your dad didn't really give me much of a choice it was either this or most likely disappear for a while, I wasn't about to take the risk of being taking off shows"

"My dad's an asshole when it comes to getting what he wants, he'd be a fool to take you off shows" "It wouldn't matter he's got all the younger and prettier girls who could work as many shows as he wants so they get a shot at the title" I replied making Shane scoff in response "you're beautiful you shouldn't sell yourself short. I was a fool to ever lose you." This caused me to stay silent there were so many things that I wanted to say in response, I wanted to declare my undying love at him but instead I just chose to say "I wish you had never lost me" "I regret it every single day and I wish I could take that phone call away. I always try and think what our life would be like if we were still together" He told me causing the tears that had slowly filled up in my eyes to slowly start falling down my face.

 _ **Michael Cole youtube interview**_

" _ **Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my weekly interview on and YouTube. This week I'm joined by the lovely Emma Teller, Thank you for joining me"  
"Thank you for having me Michael" I replied smiling at him.  
"I think we should just get straight to it and address the situation on Raw and ask why it happened, what made you come out and stand up to Stephanie McMahon"  
"I think it's a pretty simple answer Michael, Stephanie was running her mouth about Shane and I'm bored of hearing it. I'm pretty sure we're all tired of hearing it, every single week we are forced to listen to that screeching voice and Stephanie believed she could get away with it because he was not in attendance however she made a mistake because I was in attendance and I was not about to let anyone run their mouths about my boyfriend, I don't care who they are"  
"What were your thoughts when Shane returned last week at Raw"  
"My thoughts in all honesty was finally! Finally someone who would help this company, instead of letting power get into their head. Stephanie McMahon believes she is best for business but I'm pretty sure we all know she is most certainly not! Stephanie McMahon and Triple H help the people they want and not the people that the fans want and I know that Shane wants all superstars to have their chance"  
"What are you intentions heading towards wrestlemania" Michael continued asking me. After taking a moment I finally answered "my intentions are supporting my man and making sure that he is in the best shape possible for wrestlemania"  
"Any final thoughts Emma" Michael asked me allowing me to have the final word of the interview staring straight at the camera a small smirk made its way on my face  
"Welcome to the true queendom Stephanie and believe me when I say you'll regret every minute of it" **_

**So sorry for the wait and the sucky chapter had to write it super quick between shifts at work!  
I would like to thank you for reading and especially thank SoLongNotGoodnight, xBeautifuldisaster79 and Kaidence for your reviews! I truly love hearing from all of you!**

 **Also thank you to everyone who has added this story to your favourites and who is following!**


	11. Flashback - No2

_Flashback – The First Meeting._

" _Guys I'm sure you already know Emma Teller my girlfriend and Em you already know my parents, my Sister Stephanie and her husband Hunter" Shane said officially introducing me to his family. It felt a little bit crazy doing this whole thing as really Shane was just introducing me to my bosses that I had already met on multiple occasions. Apparently Shane had only told them he was dating and not who he was dating based on the shocked looks on the faces before me well except for Hunter aka Triple H who had a look of knowing on his face after going through this experience years ago before._

" _She's a bit young isn't she Shane-O" Vince said as if I was not sat across the table from him. "There's a few years between us I agree however we don't notice and it shouldn't matter if we're in love" Shane replied quickly bring a small smile to my face. Yes there was a few years between us however that shouldn't matter, Shane and I had discussed this when we first got together._

" _You know if you're using my brother to further your career it won't work missy. We'll see right through your games" Stephanie spat at me, causing me to look back at her in shock, who is she to talk._

" _Why is that what Hunter did or something? I know the whole story how you were put together in a storyline yet fell in love, well the only difference is that Shane and I weren't in a storyline we just fell in love. I am incredibly happy with him so fire me or treat however you want if you want because as long as Shane and I love each other I will be in his life!" I replied back to Stephanie not caring how the family would feel about my little outburst. I was not going to allow anyone to undermine my relationship with Shane._

 _I felt Shane slip his hand into mine under the table glancing at him he had a smile on his face giving me a wink allowing myself to calm down before I turned to look at the rest of the table seeing Stephanie and Vince looking shocked at my outburst, Hunter looking like he was holding his chuckle under his hand and Linda looking as calm as she did whenever I had seen her. I knew that Shane took after his mother a lot keeping calm in tense situations and Stephanie most certainly took after her father with her short temper and business like mind 24/7._

" _You know what I like her Shane-O" Vince said ignoring my presence once again before clapping his hands and calling for the waiter to come over to take our orders. Looking over at Stephanie she just sat giving me a look that I could only describe as hate._

 _Later on Shane and I had decided to walk back to our hotel room instead of hiring a car like the rest of the McMahon/Hemsley family. Walking hand in hand, Shane had draped his suit jacket over my shoulders to protect me from the slight chill that had fallen over the city.  
"I think Stephanie hates me" I said causing Shane to chuckle softly. "The thing about Steph is that truly she hates everyone. I think she's just looking out for me especially after everything with Marissa I think she believes that my heart is completely fragile about to crumble at any minute"  
"And is it" I asked, he stopped us walking before taking me into his arms and saying "no because you've made it stronger than it ever was Em. I have to admit during the divorce I worried that I wouldn't fall in love again but that was because I had yet to realise the beautiful person who was standing not so far away" he slowly leant down to kiss me, the thing about kissing Shane is that I don't think I'd ever truly get used to it. It felt like a million butterflies were in my stomach.  
Pulling away I looked at Shane saying "I think we should get back now" winking causing Shane to laugh. _

_Nice quick flashback. I wanting to show that even though Emma and Stephanie get along it wasn't always that way. Sorry it's so short thank you everyone for the comments, favourites and follows!_

 _Thank you to AliceLouiseVA123 and xBeautifulDisaster79 for your reviews!_

 _More to come soon!_


	12. Chapter 9

Many things would be happening tonight. Tonight would be the first time that Shane and I would have to act like a couple in front of the WWE universe and tonight would also be the first time that I would be seeing Shane's son Declan as he and Marissa would be in attendance at Raw. I was both extremely excited and nervous. I loved Raw in Chicago and I knew that the crowd would be loud and into whatever happened tonight, I was nervous about Shane and I acting like a couple though. I knew that I could put my personal feelings aside however I had no idea if the crowd would buy our relationship but I would do everything in my power to make it believable. I was also nervous about seeing Marissa and Declan again. I had kept very small contact with the pair making sure that I sent birthday and Christmas presents but that was about it.

"Hey you okay? You look kinda out of it" Shane asked breaking me out of my thoughts approaching me where I was stood. Shane and I had kept contact since our last conversation after last week's Raw, agreeing that we needed to try and keep at least a small amount of contact for storyline purposes however I could not be anything but selfish for trying to keep contact with him for personal reasons.

"Yeah sorry I was lost in my thoughts for a second there" I replied smiling softly at him. "So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked him, I had only been told the smallest amount of plans. "Well we're first out I'll cut a promo and then I believe my dad will interrupt and then I get to let some frustration out. They said something about a run in between you and Steph later on in the show but I'm not too sure about that" He told me. "Yeah I know about that last bit but I better run and get changed if we're first out see you in a bit" I told him about to walk off before being stopped.

"Hey instead of seeing them here do you want to come for dinner tonight it's going to be Declan, Marissa and I. I think my dad, Steph and Hunter will be joining us too." He asked scratching the corner of his eyebrow something I noticed he did mainly when he's nervous. "Uh yeah sure that sound's good" I replied sending him a small wave goodbye as I made my way to the women's locker room.

"Hey girly" I greeted as soon as I entered the room. Both Paige and Nattie were sat in the room talking and taking selfies. "Hey guys sorry I just need to get ready before the show starts" I replied rushing over to my bags to try and find something to wear. "What are you doing tonight Em" Paige asked me as I pull out a dress before shaking my head at the item. "I start my romantic storyline with Shane tonight".

"Oh is that why you're trying to find a certain piece of clothing, you know to make a certain ex of yours find out what he's missing out on." Nattie asked chuckling at my desperate attempts. Sighing I flopped on to the bench next to my bags. "Is it that obvious" "Only to me sweetie" She replied coming over to hug me. "How about Paige and I get you read and make you look so cute that the boy wonder will be wondering why he ever let you go. You know even more than he already is" She asked making me nod.

Just over an hour later and my outfit, hair and Make-up had been completed. "Just let me take one picture for twitter please please please Em" Nattie begged wanting to show off her and Paige's handy work. "Okay I give in" I said before posing for the picture watching as Nattie posted the picture on twitter.

' EmmyTeller is ready for #RawChicago #ShesAMcMahonGirl'

Shaking my head at her caption I made my way to the gorilla position to meet up with Shane. "Oh wow you look absolutely incredible" I heard as I reached my destination seeing Shane standing there waiting for me. Shane was looking amazing too! You could see all his training and hardwork in the muscle gain that was showing through his sweater and jeans. Shane was also wearing his trusty Jordan's on his feet something that I had seen many tweets about since he had created a twitter only a few short weeks ago.

Nattie had dressed me in a black jumpsuit with black heels. My hair had been curled with light make up to compliment the look. "Is it too much" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious about my look. "No you look more than perfect" He told me sending a slight blush on my face.

"Thank you Shane" I replied quietly noticing that Vince was watching with a slight smile on his face as the pyro for Monday night Raw began and the extremely loud Chicago crowd roared in approval.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw we are Live in Chicago on the road to wrestlemania" I could hear Michael Cole say through the monitor.  
"You ready for this" Shane asked holding out his hand for me to take however before I could answer I was interrupted.

 _Here comes the money_

Grabbing his hand we made our way out to the crowd who roared in approval the whole building feeling as if it was shaking. Letting go of Shane's hand I allowed Shane to do his trademark shuffle walking only slightly ahead before he caught up to me, we each clapped fan's hands on either side before Shane jumped up on to the ring holding the ring ropes allowing me to slip through them easily. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Emma Teller and Shane McMahon!" Lilian announced before passing me a mic whilst Shane continued to acknowledge the crowd.

The music died down to chants of "Shane O'Mac" causing Shane to look at me and smile. Shane actually looked quite emotional not expecting to receive quite the reaction that he did and I just smiled at him passing him the microphone. Taking a minute to digest the crowds love myself and Shane just stood looking around at the arena.

"That's overwhelming, man did I miss you guys" Shane said with a hint of tears causing the crowd to cheer and begin a chant that was mixed between "Shane O'Mac" and "Welcome back". "Let me take you back to last Monday night just like all of you I was watching Raw. I was sitting on my couch with my son and I hear from my girlfriend and my sister. I also hear from my opponent the undertaker, who I have the upmost respect for. Then I hear from Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Shane said causing the crowd to boo at the mention of his father's name.

"Who after what he said has obviously lost a lot of respect from me" I nodded agreeing with Shanes words. "He not only wrote me out of his will, but he renounced me as his son. I quickly look back down at my son and I say I think we need to create a new award. What about giving pop 'father of the year." This once again caused the crowd to boo.

"Well dad I just got to say you are an ego maniacal, miserable, old bastard. And you have lost your touch. You've lost your touch with your business, you lost it with your fan base and you've lost your touch with reality and you've lost your touch with me and your grandson. But you know what all that does is fuels me and makes me hot it makes me pissed off. I'm going to use all that as it is my destiny to be in control of Monday Night Raw" The crowd gave their cheers of approval at the idea of Shane taking control of Monday night Raw. Obviously desperate for change.

"It's all going to stop. The authority that stops. All of the backstabbing, all of the backstage politics that stops because it is chocking the life out of this business. There are so many guys that have so much talent that never get the break and certain ones that get all the breaks but have no talent. That stops."

"Yes yes yes!" The crowd cheered in approval and I couldn't help but get involved loving the ideas that Shane was announcing. Shane glanced over at me laughing slightly at my involvement with the crowd.

"At wrestlemania I don't know how I'm going to do it yet but again it is my destiny to defeat the undertaker. There will be a new legacy which will begin a new chapter in WWE as I walk out the very next night in control of Monday Night Raw."

Before Shane could say anything else the eeire sound of the bell toll signalling the undertaker sounded as the crowd went wild and the whole arena turned black. Not knowing that the undertaker was even in the building I couldn't help but let the look of shock and slight fear spread through my face as Shane shoved me behind him to protect me from the legend himself.

However as the crowd was going wild it quickly changed to sounds of disapproval as the chairman of the board Vince McMahon's music hit instead. Coming to stand back beside Shane he pulled me into him placing his arm around my shoulders as we both looked disapprovingly at the chairman of the board.

"Disappointed are you? I bet you are. You're disappointed because you wanted to see the undertaker walk down this ring and dismember Shane McMahon. You see the look in Shane's eyes" Vince was suddenly interrupted by an incredibly loud asshole chant from the fans in attendance.

"The saw the look in Shane's eyes and I know you definitely saw it on Emma's face when you heard that gong that was a look of fear." Vince was once again interrupted however this time by a 'cm punk' chant something you come to expect in Chicago.

"Let's see how long this lasts, obviously not very long" Vince said testing the fans.

"When you get in the ring with the undertaker those shivers go up and down your spine, your knees start to get weak and it is pure and utter terror. That's what that look was and that's exactly what you'll feel at wrestlemania. Let's have a little father son chat if we may. I was at my desk after Monday night Raw last week and I was writing you out of my will by the way Stephanie gets everything. I looked down in the bottom of one of my draws and I pull out a photograph of you and me. We were going to go on our first trip to your very first wrestling match. Let's take a look"

At this moment a photo appeared on the titantron of a very young Shane McMahon in the arms of a younger Vince McMahon. I had to do everything in my power not to turn to mush over the young Shane. There was a sweet look on Shane's face obviously knowing the photo well.

"I'm holding here that very photo in my arms and well since last week I said you were no longer my son well I guess we won't be needing this anymore." Vince said as he dropped the framed photo stepping on the glass making sure it was broken.

"You see you Shane grew up knowing that your dad could do no wrong. Making no mistakes. You grew up never disappointed in your dad. You grew up thinking that your dad was invincible. Somehow I think I've allowed you to feel the same way however the difference is that I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Your just Vince's son." Allowing the crowd to have their opinion Vince went silent for a moment just staring down at his son.

"So that brings me to your son Shane, my grandson Declan. He's going to feel something at wrestlemania that you never had to feel growing up Shane because he's going to watch his father fail him" Vince said causing Shane to start to become annoyed.  
"Be careful" Shane said letting me go and walking forward in the ring.

"He's going to be so disappointed Shane because your dreams will be shattered and his as well. The only thing is that once he sees you defeated and your put on the gurney to go to the ambulance to go to the hospital, the only solace he will have is when I wrap my arms around him and say it's okay because at least you have one father figure you can be proud of" Vince said causing the crowd to boo and me to shake my head in disapproval at what he had just said. Shane went to climb out of the ring obviously to confront his father before Vince stopped him.

"Oh wait hold on. It's so ironic that my greatest creation will put to rest my greatest failure. Security! Security will you come out of here and have Shane and Emma if you would escorted out of the building" Suddenly five different members of the security team came walking from behind the curtain.

"Woah woah woah. I would back down a little bit. We'll walk out peacefully, on our own accord. No body better touch me and better not even think of touching Emma. I'm a little amped up right now." Shane said to the security grabbing my wrist and backing us up to the edge of the ring. The security slowly made their way inside of the ring with Shane shouting threats and Vince shouting his orders at them.

As they made their way towards me Shane said "I'm warning you". Suddenly a member of the security team grabbed my arm to remove me from the ring, causing Shane to launch at the guy. The crowd roared in approval as Shane started throwing lefts and rights at all members of the security and I quickly jumped out of the ring to avoid getting injured. Shane took out all members of the security throwing them all out of the ring much to the disapproval of Vince who quickly made his way to the back.  
Shane made his way out of the ring glancing at the mess of the security guards walking over to him I grabbed his hand raising his arms to showboat to the crowd slightly. As we made our way to the top of the aisle crowd screaming their approval as went we turned one last time to glance at the crowd when Shane grabbed me pulling in to a deep kiss to my shock.

 _Oh wow longest chapter I've wrote for this story and it's part 1 of a 2 part chapter because I had so much to write! I apologise for any mistakes but I didn't have time to check it like I normally do! I hope you enjoy it and don't find it too boring but I'm looking forward to seeing how Emma reacts to kiss that Shane planted on her!_

 _Thank you so much for all the reviews the most I've received on one chapter to date so keep them coming because they make me so happy!  
AliceLouiseVA123  
Kaidence  
fandomenforcer  
takerschick _

_Only a couple of days away from Wrestlemania eeeppp! Love to you all – Dani!_


	13. Flashback - No3

" _Babe you smell like Crap"_

 _Monday Night Raw – June 2006_

 _No chance in hell_

 _Vince's music began causing the crowd to loudly boo the chairman of the board. However it quickly turned to cheers when the crowd realised that it was in fact not Vincent Kennedy McMahon and instead one half of degeneration X Triple H. However this wasn't any normal Triple H this was a triple H who was dressed exactly like Vince including an awful wig and suit._

" _Wait a second King that is obviously not Mr. McMahon. I am in total shock" Jr could be heard saying at commentary as Jerry Lawler laughed and said "Of course it is! That's Mr. McMahon in his ring with his microphone"_

 _Standing in the back with Shane I watched his mouth drop in shock as his brother in law impersonated his father down to the ring. This was a part of the rivalry between the two McMahon men and DX. The rivalry had been brilliant so far and I was pretty sure that the crowd were loving every single minute of it! I think a special part of it was the crowd knowing the behind the scenes relationship between the McMahons and Hunter yet watching them dodge it on TV any possible way!_

" _Tonight my son and I are going to beat Degeneration – x. So I'm going to stand here and ramble for a few minutes. What DX did to me last week was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. More embarrassing then when at Wrestlemania the heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels beat me within an inch of my life! You see Degeneration – x last week brought me a rooster indicating that I love cock. And I don't, I really don't. What I love is great men! Great men who are pioneers. Men like my good friend at NBC Dick Ebersol. Men like the vice president of the United States of America, Dick Cheney. Or that great entertainer the guy that's nearly as old as I am, Dick Clark. What I'm getting at here is that I Vincent Kennedy McMahon love dicks!" Triple H as Vince said to the audience causing Mr McMahon to choke on his water that he had just taken a sip of._

 _The backstage area was silent as Triple H carried on with no one knowing what to say, everyone was holding their laughter in some sort of way with a few having to leave in case they're laughs became loud. Shane held onto the baseball bat tighter whilst the spirt squad took a step back from the McMahons not wanting to get hurt in any way possible._

 _Here comes the money!_

 _Shane's music hit much to the confusion of myself, the McMahons and the spirit squad. "I don't think the McMahons are going to like this at all, and where's Shawn Michaels with all that's going on" JR commented however we were quickly answered as Shawn came out dressed as Shane!_

" _Oh my word" was all I managed to say out of shock as Shawn came flying from the curtain dressed up as Shane in the Shane O'mac jersey and a wig attempting to impersonate the shuffle that Shane always does._

" _It's Shawn – O Mac" King said as he and JR laughed at the whole situation. Looking at Shane his mouth had actually dropped open out of shock._

" _I don't have that much grey hair" I heard him mutter. Before I started laughing I quickly turned my attention back to the man acting like my boyfriend. Shawn was just dancing around Hunter until he finally grabbed a microphone._

" _Dad, what are you doing? I'm your son, the product of your semen. See it say's so on my business card" Shawn said holding up a fake business card. He then proceeded to dance around again before continuing "dad I've tried to be supportive of you through this whole thing. Now mostly because when you die, which honestly I'm hoping isn't far off, the whole McMahon empire will be mine, mine all mine" This once again caused Shawn to start dancing again. Vince was starting to shake with anger in the back whilst Shane was still staring at the monitor in shock. I had decided to back away from the two men afraid of what would happen if I said the wrong thing, something that many people in the back were feeling._

" _Shane- o you've got it all wrong son. You see when I pass I'm not going to leave my money to you, I'm going to leave it all to my beautiful daughter Stephanie and whoever that guy is that knocked her up. You know there's something about that guy" Hunter said poking fun at the current McMahon family situation and his real life marriage to Stephanie causing the crowd to laugh and cheer._

" _Dad this is about DX at wrestlemania, Shawn Michaels took this face and shoved it up that keister. Come on dad just give me one more chance at Shawn Michaels and I'll wham, whoa, wham" Shawn once again started to skip and shuffle around the ring._

" _I swear if they don't cut this crap soon they'll be sorry" Vince said not really knowing what he'd do. Shane however had a look of disgust on his face remembering his incident with Shawn and Vince. Something that I wish I could have forgotten about as well._

 _Suddenly a video that had appeared to haunt Vince began playing on the titantron. A video of Vince performing stand back. Something that Hunter and Shawn had found and brought back to drive Vince crazy for weeks. DX were in the ring dancing to the video before finally the McMahons had had enough and were making their way to the ring along with the spirit squad._

 _No Chance in Hell_

" _Uh- Oh I think play time is over" Jr said as an incredibly angry Vince and Shane made his way to the top of the stage. "How humiliated must they be! On their own broadcast too"_

" _Well it's about time for this DX crap to come to an end, which is exactly what my son Shane and I are going to do you. We're going to beat the crap out of you. But we're not going to do it alone because as a matter of fact, we have some observers that are going to join us" Vince said as the spirit squad made their way onto the stage to join the McMahons._

 _However as this was happening a portable toilet was lowered on to the stage. "What on earth is going on" I was asked by Lita who had been watching the whole thing not too far away from where I was stood. "I have no idea but I don't think family dinners going to be fun in the McMahon household" I replied back causing Lita to nod at my words._

" _What the hell is this?" Vince asked taking my attention again. "Well that's because you're full of crap" Hunter replied just as he said this we noticed something start to fall on the guys on the stage and the smell became apparent quickly._

" _Oh my god" Lita said as I just stood with my hands over my mouth in shock watching as my boyfriend and his father had manure poured all over them from above._

 _Shane quickly fell over and you could tell from the look on his face that it was exactly what I believed it was. Hunter and Shawn were laughing at the whole ordeal however members of the sprit squad were trying to cover Vince and there was a lot of gagging and it was incredibly disturbing to watch._

" _The McMahons and the sprit squad just got a manure bath" Jr commented. "Don't worry just because of Shawn it really is Holy Shit" Hunter commented as the crowd began to chant those words. "Ladies and gentlemen this is a public service message from your friends Degeneration x. Who would like to remind each and every one of you that if you're not down with that we got two words for you"_

 _Slowly the men all made their way to the back and I have to tell you that the smell was even worse then you could have possibly imagined. Shane came over to me slightly causing me to hold my breath and make sure that I wasn't inhaling the smell._

" _I'm going to go take a shower" Shane told me. "Yeah I think that would be a fantastic idea meet you in a bit to drive on" I replied trying to hurry my boyfriend on to the shower._

 _Around an hour later I had just got myself into our car and was waiting for Shane to finish his shower and join me so we could head to the next city. Suddenly my attention was shifted when the boot of the car was closed and Shane appeared in the passenger's side._

" _I feel cleaner now. I swear I'll be smelling that for years" Shane told me looking more of a normal colour however unfortunately for Shane he still smelt of crap. However I just nodded holding my breath before pulling out of the arena, tired and wanting to head to bed._

 _An hour later and I had opened the windows with the excuse of being warm even though I was freezing and had finally had enough suggesting that we pull over as the gas station for food however I had alternative motives._

 _Shane had excused himself to use the restroom whilst I shopped and filled the car up with gas. When Shane arrived back at the car I don't think that he was expecting to find four different types of air fresheners hanging from different spots of the car, two cans of deodorant and a cheap bottle of aftershave to be sitting next to the food he had asked for._

 _Raising an eyebrow at me he entered the car allowing me to pull away again for our last part of the journey. Sitting staring at me I glanced over at Shane. "You trying to tell me something babe" he asked wiggling the bottle of aftershave at me. "No is it a crime to treat my boyfriend every once in a while" "With this yes it should be" Shane replied at me he had a point but I didn't truly have the heart to say the words. "Babe just say it" "Say what?" "The thing that has been bugging you from the moment I got in the car at the arena. You know it's not safe to hold your breath for as long as you have been and you'll catch a chill from having the windows open" He told me jokingly._

" _Ok fine, babe you smell like crap" Acting shocked for a moment he quickly smiled and said "Yeah I know, two showers later and the smell won't leave trust me I'll kill Hunter at dinner on Sunday", stopping at a red light I gently smiled at him, Shane took the chance to lean in for a kiss however as he got near I quickly pushed him away. "Babe I am certainly not kissing you whilst you smell like that" this time his look of shock was genuine._

 _ **Holy Moly did you see Mania! Trust Shane O'Mac to do something like that! I can't wait to get to that in my story!**_

 _ **I'm not really sure what this is haha. I've been watching the dx collection on the wwe network and this moment with the manure was on it and I had to write something involving Emma. I'm struggling with the real chapter and wanted to make sure you had something to read whilst my brains letting me down! Thank you for all the reviews I've been shocked with how many there were but I love it!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_

 _ **AliceLouiseVA123  
Kaidence  
xBeautifuldisaster79  
SoLongNotGoodnight  
Fandomenforcer  
Takerschick  
Kayleeiigh  
Wilson2015**_


	14. Chapter 10

It took me a few minutes to truly understand what was currently happening, Shane was kissing me. I was kissing Shane back and I was enjoying it. I didn't want to enjoy. I wasn't meant to enjoy it. However I was! I don't want this to end, please don't allow this to end. As if he had heard those thoughts that appeared in my head, Shane pulled back with a look of shock on his own face obviously he hadn't expected to do that. We quickly walked into the back leaving the crowd cheering in the background.

"Look Emma I'm so sorry I just got carried away with the promo I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything" Shane said quickly. Before I could speak however Vince interrupted our conversation with a wide smile on his face.  
"Guys that was fantastic, you have the crowd eating out the palm of your hand. I'm looking forward to seeing the weeks ahead" He clapped Shane on the shoulder before walking back to his position in the production room.

"Again I'm really sorry I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so carried away" Shane told me again before walking away not allowing me to say anything.

 _Promo with Stephanie_

" _Fantastic performance you and my brother put on there" Stephanie said approaching me from behind whilst I was walking down the corridor.  
"What do you want Stephanie" I asked slowing down to a stop with a glare appearing on my face when looking at the billionaire princess.  
"Well after your performance last week and the fact that you put your hands on me I just wanted to give you a heads up" She told me with that classic McMahon snarl on her face leaning towards my face.  
"The next time you even put your hands on me I will not be held responsible for my actions. You might be shacking up with my brother but don't you forget that I'm still your boss and I will make your life a living hell!" She ranted at me before tapping me on the shoulder and walking away leaving me to watch her with a growing smirk on my face. _

Later on that night I had been sent an address to the restaurant that I would be meeting the McMahon family at. I had briefly changed at the hotel and made my way to the restaurant. Of course Vince had booked out a private room in the back for the gathering.

"Sorry I'm late" I said smiling at the laughing family who were obviously enjoying their down time. Shane stood up to greet me however before he could get to me he was pushed to the side by a much younger version of Shane.  
Grabbing me into a hug "Hi Emma it's so good to see you again. Thank you so much for the gifts you sent me on my birthdays and at Christmas" 12 year old Declan said to me looking up at me with his big eyes, "Hey I can't believe how much you've grown, you look so much like your dad" I replied squatting down to his height looking him over.

Standing back up Declan ran back to his seat whilst Shane approached me holding his arms out pulling me into a hug. Wrapping my arms around Shane I allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of being in his arms for a minute or two before pulling away and greeting the other members of the family before finally hugging Marissa.

Many people thought it was strange that Marissa and I were so close however for the sake of Declan myself and Marissa had decided we would be friends and by miracle our friendship had grown stronger and stronger over the years.

"So what have I missed" I said sitting down next to Shane directly across from Hunter and Stephanie. "We were just reminiscing over old times" Shane told me. "Talking about all the good times we had when Shane was on the road with us" Hunter continued for Shane placing his arm around Stephanie.

"Don't most of those good times include a bar and quite a bit of alcohol?" I joked at the men remembering a few times Shane had been brought back to my hotel room rather drunk, this was one of the reasons that Shane had been so popular within the superstars. He acted more like one of them then their boss.

"Emma is it true you're going to be fighting aunt Steph at Wrestlemania" Declan asked me as we were eating our meals causing me to smile. I loved the fact that he had inherited his father's love for the business considering how much his dad was away whilst working for WWE when he was younger.

"Yeah I think so! Are you and your mom going to watch?" I asked him "Dads letting me come to the show! I'm going to be front row when he fights The Undertaker" He replied excitingly at me causing Shane to chuckle softly at his son's excitement.

"That's good then you'll be front row to watch me kick your aunt Steph's butt!" I said sending a wink at him. My words caused the whole table to laugh and Stephanie to raise her eyebrows in my direction. "I think Emma's mistaken, because your dear aunt will be kicking her butt" She told him.

"All right ladies save it for the cameras" Vince told us once again making the table laugh at our antics. It was nice being a part of the laughter and craziness of the McMahon family.

At the end of the night we had all enjoyed a good night and were definitely feeling the effects of the wine we had enjoyed thanks to Vince McMahons constant orders of refills. Marissa had announced that it was time for her and Declan to head back to the hotel even though Declan had done nothing but protest the fact that he was not tired. Stephanie, Hunter and Vince had agreed all deciding to share a ride whilst Shane offered to walk me back to my room.

With promises of seeing him soon Declan had reluctantly allowed Shane to walk him to the awaiting car with Hunter, Vince and Stephanie, whilst Marissa stayed behind allowing us to share a hug. "I know everyone has always thought our friendship to be strange I'm really glad you're back in Shane's life. Declan missed you and even though you sent all those gifts I know that it made his day you coming to dinner with us tonight. You and Shane are good for each other and I know a lot of stuff happened between the two of you but you need to get back together and that's an order okay?" Marissa told me.  
"Marissa are you drunk sweetie?"  
"Maybe slightly but every word I've just said is completely true". She replied causing me to laugh and hug her again before setting off towards the car.

Once the group had been driven away Shane and I set off on our short journey towards the hotel. "It was nice all of us being together like that again. It's a shame your mom wasn't there" I told Shane wrapping my arms around myself feeling the slight chill of the night.

"I missed it. It's been kind of nice being away from you on demand and all that stuff and getting back to what I know" He replied shrugging off his coat and placing it on my shoulders.

"Thanks, I think Marissa enjoyed herself she gave me this whole speech about how we were meant to be together and everything, I think she was enjoying the wine far too much" I told him laughing as I thought of Marissa. "Why do you not think the same? You don't think we should be together" Shane asked me looking quite hurt at my words.

"No of course I do, I mean because of you my heart hurt every day for what? 7 years, I dream of us being back together and maybe this all may seem creepy to you and perhaps I'm being far too open about this but it's true. That kiss tonight confirmed every thought that I had and how much I wanted to be your girlfriend again. If that crowd hadn't of been there tonight, If we hadn't have been on TV then perhaps that kiss wouldn't have ended". I said as we entered the elevator. Maybe this is what I needed a bit of alcohol to get everything off my chest and confess all these feelings to Shane.

Staring at Shane in the mirrors of the elevator I could see what felt like every emotion appear and disappear on his face before he suddenly turned and slammed his lips on mine. Hearing the ding of the elevator we reluctantly broke apart breathing heavily.

Noticing that we had made it to my floor I grabbed Shane's hand pulling him towards my room "How about a night cap Shane Oh".

 _ **Ugh this chapter is so bad! I apologise but It was a chapter I needed to write yet I struggled so much! Once again I apologise for how bad it is.**_

 _ **Thank you for the review on the previous flashback I uploaded before Wilson2015**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Dani!**_


	15. Chapter 11

_Moved the shows schedule around a little_

Waking up the next morning I was shocked to find none other than Shane McMahon lying next to me in my bed. However I was fully dressed and Shane was in his boxers, I remember us talking for quite a while and we must have fallen asleep. I have to say that I have not felt this happy in around 7 years I love waking up next to the man that had stolen my heart all those years ago. Finally after a few minutes of being lost in my thoughts I noticed Shane starting to stir awake.

"Good morning" I whispered not yet finding my voice after waking up. "It's creepy how you're just staring at me" He told me with a hint of a smile. "I'm not staring, I was just uh admiring". Letting out a laugh Shane ignored my sentence instead saying "Are you travelling this week"  
"Yeah I've got a few matches and interviews. What are your plans for this week" I asked back wondering what the great Shane McMahon did with his time off.

"I've got training twice a day every day this week then Declan's got a school thing I've got to attend and then I'll be right back at Monday Night Raw with the prettiest girl I know" he told me, making me blush at the compliment at the end.

"You're really taking the training seriously" I said as I started to get ready for the day and a shirtless Shane McMahon sat up in the bed. "I was doing it for fun and just to keep in shape and then when my dad started talking about plans to go against the undertaker I thought I'd better up my game a little bit, hey maybe next time you've got some time off you could come with me" He told me.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan I think I have some time next week after Raw" "Oh great maybe we could head back from Raw together and then make our way to new York with me and we'll get some training done. Maybe grab some dinner and stuff"

"Yeah I'd love that" I told him with a genuine smile. "Me too Em".

A week later and it was time for another Monday Night Raw, Shane and I had been speaking daily whenever we had a spare minute and found ourselves speaking until late on the phone where normally I was the one to fall asleep.

Tonight Raw was in Pittsburgh and Shane and I had a promo with Vince and The Undertaker and then I would be a part of a match against Paige.

"So you seem happy lately" Sasha said to me as I was placing my stuff in the locker room before heading off to meet up with Shane. "No reason, I've just been in a good mood lately" I told her.

"I personally think It's got something to do with Shane McMahon who I saw leaving your room last week. So did you get some of the money?"

"Sasha! Get your mind out of the gutter! No I did not get any! Sometimes a man and a women can share a room without sleeping together" I mean we slept together just not in the way that Sasha thought!

"Eh you want it though" Now that was just met with silence.

"Hey you look beautiful tonight!" Shane said as I approached him at gorilla position. He was stood with his dad and Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker who was dressed in his usual attire which made him look incredibly intimidating.

"Thanks hey guys" I said greeting the three guys.

"Let's do this" Shane said as no chance in hell started playing and Vince made his way through the curtain.

" _Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the chairman of world wrestling entertainment Vince McMahon." Lilian announced as Vince did his trademark walk down the ring._

" _I would expect surely a better ovation than that, so let's try it one more time. Announce me again" Vince demanded once he got in the ring and his music died down. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the chairman of WWE, Mr McMahon" this of course caused more boos from the crowd in Pittsburgh._

" _Imagine if you would that it is the night after wrestlemania, it is Monday Night Raw and a victorious Shane McMahon walks down the ramp, gets in the ring and proclaims that there's a new era in WWE." This caused cheers from the audience obviously the crowd liking the idea of Shane being in charge. "He proclaims that there are gonna be even more exciting matches, more than ever. He also proclaims there is going to be a flow of new WWE superstars. He will also proclaim no doubt that there will be a new corporate initiative to take the WWE to successful stratosphere. But that would be a dream. A dream that's going to turn into a reality that no one is really going to believe because it won't be a reality at all. It will be a nightmare. The only person standing in this ring the night after wrestlemania will be me, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I'll be sticking out my 52 inch chest and I'll be gloating and the reason why I'm going to be gloating is because my sons dreams have been crushed. Shane will no longer want to be seen in public. He'll simply be an impotent show of himself."_

 _The crowd chanted what at Vince as he spoke however Vince carried on like the true pro that he was._

" _The greatest part is I don't have to lay a hand on Shane. Someone else will do that for me. That someone else is the most depraved, sadistic creature in the history of WWE. He is my instrument of destruction. He is The Undertaker"_

 _The arena went black signalling the Phenom. The bell chiming causing the crowd to begin to cheer. Even though Shane and I were stood in the back I still had Goosebumps covering my body as I listened to the music and watched one of the greatest superstars in WWE history. Shane would not take his eyes off the screen watching the man he would face in a few weeks make his way to his father. Mark Callaway was one of the nicest men you could meet however once he became the undertaker he was a complete different person. I was becoming slightly afraid for Shane as the days went by going up against the man with the greatest streak in wrestlemania history._

 _Once The Undertaker was in the ring and the music died down you could see the fear that Vince truly had in his eyes. The crowd were chanting The Undertakers name in show of love._

" _Just a little admonition please and that is don't ever put your hands on me ever again." Vince told taker referring to the incident that happened a couple of weeks ago when Taker grabbed Vince by the throat. The crowd booed at this thought however starting cheering when the undertaker took off his coat meaning business. Then he took off his hat rolling his eyes into the back of his head._

" _I'll just consider that was a lapse of judgement a few weeks ago when you had your hands around my throat and quite frankly I think it's a lapse of judgement that I brought the subject up again. For that I'd like to apologise." Vince quickly said getting more nervous by every word._

" _However I think you know me and you know my name. And I know that you don't mind getting your hands dirty doing the devils work. I know that you're not going to mind leaving Shane McMahons flesh dangling from the top of that hell in the cell. You're not going to mind taking Shane McMahons body and jamming it reputedly in the hell in the cell wall. You're not going to mind when Shane McMahon's spirit is simply in a puddle under your feet. Some might call this an unholy alliance I simply call it what's best for business."_

 _Here Comes the Money_

 _Finally Shane had heard enough and we were making our way out to the ring. The crowd gave Shane a fantastic reaction. I let Shane go ahead doing his trademark shuffle whilst I slowly made my way to the ring. Shane quickly caught me up grabbing on to my hand. We slowly made our way into the ring Shane holding the ropes open for me to climb in whilst he stared at The Undertaker and his father. Once we were both in the ring I stayed in the corner whilst Shane once again show boated to the crowd. Once the music died down the fans quickly began to chant Shane's name._

" _Alright shut up" Vince shouted at the crowd causing the crowd to boo loudly at the chairman and Shane to roll his eyes at his father._

" _You know you keep throwing out that term 'best for business' and once again I'll continually say it, you are definitely what's not best for business anymore. But hold on, by giving the devil his due, I find myself in a match of a lifetime at wrestlemania against the undertaker."_

" _I've been watching an immense amount of footage on you and trying to figure out how I'm going to beat you and I've got that figured out. I'm going to use my mind because what's going to happen is you're going to hit and I'm going to miss. I'm going to hit you. You are going to pick me up off the ground. I'm going to pick you up off the ground. I'm going to make you keep coming at me so that you have so much oxygen in your body that is burning so badly you are not going to be able to move." Shane told Taker taking my hand and pulling me closer than I was before._

" _Secondly I'm going to turn my body into a weapon a 230 pound weapon and you know what I can do and I will stop at nothing and I mean nothing to defeat you. Lastly I'm going to use my heart because as long as there is one single beat left in my body, I'm fighting for my child, I'm fighting for all their children and I'm fighting for the future and legacy of the WWE." Shane said making the crowd cheer at him._

 _Finally the undertaker took his eyes off Shane grabbing at Vince's microphone "And it still isn't going to be enough. You see Shane, what I have are these." He said holding up fists. "Even more so then Wrestlemania these are my legacy."_

" _Yeah, and for the last 25 years you've helped carry this company on your back, you are the Phenom, you are the measuring stick. That's why I'm so shocked that you're standing around here, dancing around like a puppet whilst Vince is pulling the strings."_

" _No one, not him, anyone controls me" Noticing that Undertaker was starting to get wound up I slowly released my hand from Shanes and took a small step back noticing that Vince was doing the same also looking rather nervous at the heated exchange of words._

" _Really, because from where I'm standing I see it a little bit differently. Whereas I have the great misfortune of being Vince's son well you are just Vince's bitch" Shane said causing the crowd to cheer and Undertaker to grab Shane by the throat.  
I quickly jumped out of the ring knowing there was nothing I could truly do in this situation to help. However when Shane was lifted for the chokeslam he quickly landed on his feet quickly throwing lefts and rights at the undertaker. Unfortunately when Shane moved away from the undertaker Vince quickly pushed him into takers awaiting hand allowing him to get a grip on Shane's throat and deliver the chokeslam.  
Before I knew it Vince made his way out of the ring and grabbed me by the hair throwing me into the ring. I turned around into takers awaiting hand and felt like all breathe from my throat was being cut off before I was thrown into the air landing on Shane. _

_Vince made his way away from the ring and the undertaker as the arena went blue and the undertaker's music started._

Once the ring was cleared we made our way to the back where Shane fussed over me until he finally accepted the fact that I was okay and just slightly sore.

After that drama I was feeling sore after that choke slam but I was ready for my match in my green top and shorts. My music hit to a great response to the crowd and we were just before the main event of Triple H and Dolph Ziggler too which held a lot of excitement.

 _Getting into the ring I show boated for the crowd before being interrupted by Paige making her entrance. Once she made it into the ring doing her normal "this is my house" taunt she turned her attention to me. We met in the middle of the ring with me holding out my hand as a sign of respect. We shook hands with much love from the crowd who appreciated us showing each other respect._

 _Our match was going great and I was finally able to take control over Paige just as I bounced against the rope closest to the stage I felt a sharp hit against the back of my head what I hadn't realised at that very moment was that Stephanie McMahon had hit me against the back of the head with her husband's favourite play object a sledgehammer. Of course she had her hand around the top but I never truly expected for it to hurt as bad as it did. The crowd was booing loudly and then what also didn't help the pain was the fact that Mrs McMahon Helmsley then put me in position for a pedigree before delivering it perfectly. I knew at that moment Stephanie and I were at war in front of the cameras!_

Opening my eyes I could see Stephanie standing over me and the crowd booing. Before she left the ring and I was helped to the back by the referee where a very worried Shane and Stephanie McMahon were waiting for me.

"Oh my word are you okay?" Stephanie asked me "Yeah just going to have a mega headache for a while" I replied giving her a weak smile. "I tried to make it look worse than it was" She told me pulling me into a hug. "Unfortunately I don't think you can make a sledgehammer feel good. Also who knew you were so good at those pedigrees obviously Hunter's been showing you".

"Do you want to see the doctor or anything" Shane asked interrupting my praising of Stephanie's pedigree.

"No I'm fine, it's nothing some pain killers and sleep won't help with. Let me just get changed and I'll meet you back here." I told him however before I could walk away Stephanie said

"Wait your travelling together?" "Yeah I'm going to New York with Shane to do some training for wrestlemania. You know get some extra skills in to beat the bitch with a sledgehammer" I told her jokingly at the last part.

"Oh I heard she's a tough one going to need all the help you can get. But seriously have fun kids" She winked before walking off to meet up with Hunter before his match with Dolph Ziggler.

"I'll meet you back here in about 20 go get cleaned up" Shane told me giving me a peck of a kiss on the top of the head. Walking away I couldn't help but smile out of happiness even if my head did feel like it was about to explode.

 _StephMcMahon: EmmyTeller next time you'll be careful about who you mess with. #BowDownToTheQueen_

 **Hey all thank you for sticking around for another chapter! I'm loving the fact that Shane's been sticking around for a while after Mania because at least I know I've got more inspiration to write! I apologise that this is rushed and mainly the promo you see on Monday Night Raw however I try to add Emma in as much as possible!**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews please keep them coming they inspire me to keep going with the story!**

 **Special thanks to**

 **AliceLouiseVA123  
Kaidence  
Takerschick  
xBeautifuldisaster79  
Wilson2015 – who also writes an amazing Shane O'Mac story Second Chance – Check it out and leave some love!**


	16. Note (please read for story update)

Hey there everyone

i'm so sorry that you've not got an update or anything but I'm currently in hospital and have been for the last few days! I'm gonna try and write one out but not sure when.

Now the real reason I'm writing this note is to say a huge thank you to you all for your extremely kind words and comments that you have left when reading my story!

Hopefully you'll have another chapter within the week!

thank you and sorry again

Dani x


	17. Chapter 12

"How are you feeling now?" Shane asked me as we were walking the streets of New York from his apartment to our training session which Shane had informed me would be Muay Thai.

We made it to his apartment late last night and I was shocked by how little had changed. I felt as though I had been sucked back in time. I had even noticed a couple of pictures of the two of us that he had kept. Shane offered for me to stay in the guest bedroom the previous night even though all I truly wanted inside my head was to climb into bed with him and cuddle closely to him.

I didn't know what was happening between Shane and I. We had kissed and we had spent the night in bed together yet we were the most awkward people that I know. I had found that the more I wanted something to happen between us the less it was happening. I knew that I needed to sit down with Shane and have a talk about our future but I had no idea how to begin that chat with him and how to deal with if he said no.

"Shane for the millionth time I'm absolutely fine. I've taken much worse hits _over_ the years" I told him as we pushed our way through the crowded streets. I had suffered quite the headache following the Undertakers tombstone and the pedigree from Stephanie at Raw however I had definitely suffered much worse injuries especially with matches against people like Askana in the past who many of my fellow divas considered unsafe to work with.

"Okay if you're feeling so much better then I'll believe you however I do hope you know we're going to work you so hard today" He told me sending me a cheeky wink as we slowly approached the building.

"You've told me that before" I winked back knowing he couldn't say anything else as we entered the building.

Two hours later

"Ugh I'm going to be sick" was something I had said for the last two hours however for the last two hours I had been told to suck it up and deal with it.

I have new respect for Shane McMahon as that two hours was the hardest thing that I've had to do. I could also see why Shane was so fit these days. From the moment you were in until the moment you were out you worked your ass off. It was amazing watching Shane as he kept up only have one or two moments of weakness where as I felt as though I would throw up after the first 20 minutes until I had finished. Every time I went to stop I was quickly told to get back to it.

Now to add to the torment Shane was making us walk back to his apartment before our second training session tonight. Tonight we would be heading to work with Renzo Gracie well known for jiu jitsu and currently I had no idea how I was going to make it through.

"How did you find that then" Shane asked me however the feeling of throwing up was still strong and I didn't know if I had enough oxygen in my body to talk. So instead of words I used a simple which screamed how I truly felt.

"Yeah I know the feeling. I was exactly the same the first time I went" he said attempting not to laugh at my obvious state of exhaustion. After a moment the feeling of nausea had finally began to pass and I believed that my body knew what oxygen was again I finally found myself asking "what made you start this training? Was it after you had the meeting with your dad about taking on taker at mania".

"No I had seen a few articles about myself, people telling me that I had gained weight and looking older than my dad. That hurt for some reason and I found myself in a new unfamiliar job, we had just broken up and i had become just generally unhappy. So when I stepped back from you on demand and moved back full term to New York I decided that I was to look into some new training exercises and well I've never looked back since". He answered as we walked into his apartment.

Stepping in before Shane I found myself walking straight over to his sofa I was more than happy to lie down on the comfortable piece of furniture. As I was relaxing I felt the sofa dip and Shane join me. "I'm so tired even more than when Colby aka Seth Rollins introduced me to crossfit for the first time"

I could feel Shane slowly run his hands up and down the bottom of my legs. I felt a funny but good feeling run through my stomach. Sitting up slowly I knew that I needed to have the dreaded talk with Shane and finally find out what was happening between the two of us. I knew that we needed to have the talk however I was so afraid of rejection. I would not know how to handle it if Shane said no.

Sitting up slowly Shane turned to me giving me his usual charming smile looking increasingly handsome.

"Shane can we talk for a minute" I said already feeling stupid.

"Eh oh that's never a good starter"

"What are we. I mean I understand if we're friends its just that friends don't kiss and they don't act the way that we do"

"I understand what you mean but before I answer I want to know how you feel? Do you want something more or do you want to remain friends and colleagues" he asked me managing to turn the question back onto me.

"I never wanted us to break up. I wanted a future with you Shane. When we broke up I didn't know how to continue every single day I woke up trying to work out what I did wrong and what I should have done to be a better girlfriend. So thats why I will say this once to you Shane. If you don't want a future with me then I don't think we should see each other outside of work. I don't want to be messed around with. I want to be love someone who will love me back with the same unconditional love that I have for them". It was an incredible feeling getting all the feelings that had been attacking me for years. I no longer wanted to be the ex-girlfriend of Shane McMahon who was now his friend"

Looking at Shane I could see he was in deep thought and this frightened me.

However my mood changed quickly when he grabbed the back of my head slamming his lips against mine.

I automatically smiled into the kiss after what felt like a lifetime but I later realised was only minutes Shane pulled back i had a smile that I couldn't wipe off my face. A feeling that I hadn't truly felt since the last time Shane and I had been together.

"I was a fool to ever let you go. When we broke up I felt as though I was doing you a favour, that you would never feel as though you were stuck with me whilst I was out trying to live my life. However it was one of the worst things I'd ever done. I hope you know that now i've got you back I'm not letting you go again. I'm sorry for all the heart ache and pain I caused you and I just hope that you can forgive me".

"I'm afraid Shane McMahon you are stuck with me now" I told him leaning in to kiss him again. I was in heaven!

Super short chapter but I'm in hospital and trying to write it on my iphone so probably a million mistakes but all I can do is apologise!

Thank you to every single person who has either left a comment or sent me a private message. I know I normally leave a lost of names but unfortunately my phone won't tell me! So please leave a review and I'll try and get another chapter up but unfortunately I'm may still be in hospital and it may be short and full of mistakes like this one!

Love to you all Dani x


	18. Chapter 13

A few days later and I still felt as though I was on top of the world. This feeling still coming from reconnecting my relationship with Shane. It truly felt as though we had never been apart. Those moments together we acted as though we were a pair of teenagers who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Today I was heading back to work. Being told that I was not needed on the house shows over the weekend which allowed me more time off. I had loved my days off, waking up next to Shane with him most mornings making me breakfast in bed. We had also attended training every day and well by the end of the previous week I had learnt to cope a lot better than I had the first day.

Today I would be heading back to Raw and even though we had no idea of the plans for the night Shane and I were travelling together in the private jet that had been sent for Shane. We had yet to tell anyone about our relationship however we also decided that we were not going to hide it either. We knew that certain people would approve of our relationship and I was expecting a few members of the WWE staff to disagree with our relationship. I remembered well from the last time that we had been together the amount of staff who disagreed with the relationship believing that I had only been with Shane as a way of furthering my career. Even though I had done most of what I wanted to achieve in the WWE I knew that people would believe that again.

Sitting on the plane I watched as Shane was staring at Twitter occasionally smiling or chuckling at something he liked. Shane had never really been into social media which was funny considering his previous role in the company.

"You my dear have turned into a twitter addict" I told him laughing, as I looked at my own phone. "I'm not I just like to see what everyone's talking about". He told me shutting his phone down and allowing me to place my head against his shoulder and he kissed my head in a sign of affection.

"I know I've told you this a million times this week but I'm so happy" I told Shane and I truly meant it.  
"Me too babe. I just hate how we lost out on nearly 7 years"  
"Well let's not think about that anymore, let's just think about the future and how happy we are together now." I said leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

An hour or so later and we had arrived for Raw. Arriving at the arena we were holding hands causing many members of staff and talent to look at us in shock. Many looking around for the cameras probably thinking that we had been putting a show on for a segment. Many members of staff knew our previous relationship ending and probably did not expect to see us together again.

Shane walked me straight to the divas locker room making sure that we didn't part without a sweet kiss placed upon each other's lips. Walking into the locker room I was greeted by raised eyebrows and smirks from the girls that I called my friends.

"Where have you been this week" Nattie asked me as she was changing into her gear.  
"They didn't need me, they've been more interested in building the mania match than putting me on house shows". I replied back stating the truth. The company wanted to make it seem that Stephanie had done some damage with the sledgehammer last week and according to Shane, Vince was loving the fact that Shane and I had been noticed training together, this allowed the fans to grab on to our relationship and help the storyline seem like more of them vs us.

"Well where were you? Normally when you're not on house shows you travel down to the performance centre or something. I noticed you weren't there this week for your normal extra training? Did you travel to see your family or something?" Nattie asked always being the nosey one.

"No I won't be seeing my family until wrestlemania and well I wasn't in Florida because I was in New York to train with Shane!" I replied feeling like I was being judged.

"Wait are you back with Shane or something?" Nattie asked loudly causing all the other girls who weren't already zoned into our conversation to shift their attention our way.

"We were already training together you know ready for wrestlemania" I replied trying to shift the attention away from our relationship. However knowing Natayla as well as I did, I knew she wasn't going to drop the subject easily.

"Everyone has been talking you know and why do you get that silly look on your face when I mention Shane's name." I knew I wouldn't be able to lie very long.

"Okay so maybe we're back together but I don't want you making a huge deal about it!" I told Nattie as she let out the most high pitched and quite disturbing noise that I had heard in quite some time.

"Wait a second you're with Shane McMahon, please someone tell me this is a joke. I mean what would he want with a girl like you when he could have a more beautiful and sexy girl." I heard a voice say from behind me. As soon as she had opened her mouth I knew who it was. Turning around I saw Eva Marie walking towards me flicking her red hair around her face. Eva had recently split from her husband Jonathan and had been called up again from NXT to the main roster. Since splitting from her husband she had been known for going around the male locker room however she was also known for being a laughing stock as someone who was just a bed warmer for the guys who were feeling slightly lonely.

"I'm sorry I don't remember us talking to you little girl" Nattie said obviously wanting to protect me however I just stood staring at Eva knowing that she was trying to get under my skin and whatever she said would mean nothing to Shane and I.

"You should be careful Emma. Wouldn't want Shane to move on to someone better" She spat at me.  
"Say what you want Eva, your cruel and unnecessary words will always come back to haunt you" I said before walking off to have my hair and make-up done.

"So this was a wasted trip" Shane told me as he approached where I was sat having my hair curled. Turning slightly to him I could see the annoyance on his face.  
"Why what's happened"  
"So I went to see my dad and I'm not even included on the show tonight! I could have stayed in New York for training or went to see Declan or something" He ranted.  
"I understand what you're saying he could have sent you a text message. Please tell me that I'm at least needed" I asked him suddenly regretting the fact I had gone straight to hair and make-up before seeing a member of creative.

"He said something about a segment with Stephanie" He told me grumpily with a slight pout on his lips. This caused me to smile when he acted like this.  
"Oh cheer up Mr grumpy" I laughed causing him to gain a slight smirk on his face before I gently leant in to kiss his lips.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you two are just adorable" Mandy WWE's hairstylist said.

"I couldn't agree more" I said winking at Shane who responded with another kiss on the lips.

 _Segment with Stephanie McMahon_

 _Break down the walls – Asking Alexandria plays to a loud reception. The crowd had automatically taken my side in this storyline against Stephanie. I was wearing jeans and a Natalya shirt with a leather jacket. Getting into the ring I was greeted with cheers from the crowd as I was handed a microphone from Lillian I smiled gently at the crowd._

" _Thank you for the love! Now down to business, last week I was hit over the back of the head by Stephanie McMahon. I knew that her husband needed to use cheap tricks over his opponent but I thought Stephanie didn't. I thought Stephanie was the strong independent women. So Steph how about we solve this the good old fashioned way. At the grandest stage of them all." I said before I was interrupted by Stephanie._

 _Welcome to the queendom._

 _Stephanie walked out with her normal smirk on her face. The crowd booed her loudly however she acted as though she was getting the greatest reaction ever. She made her way to the ring with a microphone already in her hand._

" _Please you have got to be kidding right!" She said mockingly laughing at me. "You want to challenge me to a match! At my father's greatest event! Is it not bad enough that at Wrestlemania the Undertaker is going to rip your boyfriend and my brother in to tiny little pieces! You're going to have to watch him be beaten within an inch of his life." She said getting right into my face._

" _However I guess if you want to take a beating similar to the one my brother will suffer then you're on!" She said causing the crowd to cheer. Smirking at the fact I had got what I wanted I allowed Stephanie to start to turn around to leave the ring I brought my microphone to my mouth before saying "See you at Mania. Bitch". This caused Steph to quickly snap back into my direction._

 _Before I could blink Stephanie had launched herself at me. I hit the mat to the sound of the crowd booing. Stephanie threw a couple of punches at me before getting up and out of the ring to the sound of the crowds disapproval and the sight of my laughing face._

"That was so much fun" Stephanie said to me as I made my way through the curtain after our segment. She was stood waiting for me next to Shane and Hunter. "I especially loved the 'see you at mania' line.  
"I didn't know what else to say so I just did it quickly" I said laughing before hugging Shane.  
"So I've heard a few crazy rumours going around this place" Hunter said causing me to laugh. "You're such a gossip!"  
"Yeah well when certain people don't tell you things you're lucky when you hear it from the talent instead. So is it true that you're dating again" Hunter said asking us.  
"Your sources would be correct, we're trying the relationship again. Putting all the stuff behind us that happened in the past". Shane told his sister and brother in law. The news caused Steph to squeal and Hunter to look at her in shock. Stephanie grabbed us both into a hug. Obviously over the moon that we were getting back together.  
"I'm so happy for you both! It's about time you smartened up and got back together!" Steph told us. "How about we leave you two be and speak to you later." Hunter said guiding his wife away who was still gushing over mine and Shane's relationship.

 _ **Hello everyone. I've decided the only good thing about being in hospital is getting a little bit of writing done. I'm currently wired up to multiple machines so this is the only thing getting me through! I love reading all your stories too! I apologise that it's not very good and there probably quite a few mistakes. Thank you for all your lovely comments!**_

 _ **Thank you to  
Wilson2015  
Kaidence  
ShaneOmacgirlsince1998  
AliceLouiseVA123  
xBeautifuldisaster79  
takerschick  
Ctinaisfashion  
and everyone who has private messaged and tweeted me!  
Until next time Dani x**_


	19. Chapter 14

The next night on Smackdown and the princess of WWE was making a very rare appearance on the taping of smackdown. They had decided to hold the contract signing for Stephanie and I's match. Apparently it was all a part of the build-up. I didn't see the point of the contract signing because let's be honest it was a good way of getting myself and Stephanie to fight we could do that without all the stuff. Shane had decided to head back to New York to see Declan with promises that after I was done with Smackdown I would follow and spend some time with the two McMahon boys before I hit the road again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let us take you back to Monday night raw where Emma Teller finally called out Stephanie McMahon and challenged her to an official match at wrestlemania." Mauro Ranallo said showing the previous night's antics.  
"How dare she challenge Ms McMahon! She's no better than that boyfriend of hers!" Jerry Lawler said.  
"Come on, Stephanie was out of order for saying all those things to Emma and then there was no need for the sledgehammer last week". Bryon said,  
"Well guys I would like to send it over to our broadcast partner Renee Young who is in the ring for the contract signing between the two ladies"

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to take this moment to introduce the two ladies signing the contract tonight for their wrestlemania match. First please welcome Emma Teller!"

 _Break down the walls – Asking Alexandria_

Walking out to ring I had my hair up in a ponytail and was in a black jumpsuit. I walked down to the ring with a smile on my face enjoying the crowd's positive reception. I made my way into the ring before hugging Renee and sitting at the desk.

"And the woman who she will face at wrestlemania. She is one of the principle owners of wwe Stephanie McMahon" Renee announced as Stephanie's music starting playing.

Stephanie came out looking amazing in leather pants and a black shirt she had a confident look upon her face and her usual swagger in her walk. She made it into the ring to boos however she shook Renee's hand before sitting in the chair opposite mine grabbing her microphone.

"It's nice to see you stand in respect when your boss enters the ring Emma." Stephanie said to me sarcastically in character.  
"The problem is Stephanie that there's no respect! I can't respect someone as cruel and mean as you" I said back automatically slipping into character.

"I think you forget sometimes Emma, I'm a fourth generation McMahon. I live and breathe this business. This business runs through my veins so you asking for this match at wrestlemania that's fine! I look forward to it. I look forward to beating you within an inch of your life. You'll regret the day that you ever! And I mean ever challenged Stephanie McMahon." She told me slowly standing up staring down at me.

"You can say all that you want Stephanie however this is how it's really going to go down. I'm not just going to beat you, I'm going to embarrass you! As you know it won't be just in front of the crowd at wrestlemania it will be in front of the entire world!" I said back as I stood up to get in her face leaning over the contract.

"I look forward to seeing you try! You're not a woman your just a sad little girl who will never match up to someone as great as me. You always did want to be me though didn't you Em? You thought that by getting with my brother it would get you closer to the McMahon family however even my brother couldn't tolerate you for long before he just dropped you one day. I'll be honest with you honey he's only back with you out of sympathy. Once I beat you he'll be dropping you once again!" Stephanie said once again pulling Shane into the situation making it feel like a knife was being stabbed into my heart and causing anger to curse through my veins.

"Ladies if I can ask you to please sign the contract" Renee asked trying to break up the tension that was currently brewing in the ring.

Grabbing the leather folder from Renee I quickly signed it whilst only breaking eye contact quickly from Stephanie. I then closed the folder to quickly shove it towards Stephanie. She quickly did the same thing before throwing the pen in my face.

I was shocked however before I knew what was happening Stephanie had grabbed my head and slammed it down on the table. She quickly moved the table and was throwing punches at me with me still being dazed. She quickly set me up for the pedigree quickly showboating to the crowd before once again delivering it perfectly.

She left the ring with me lying in the middle of the ring holding my head. The crowd booing around us.

Walking to the back I felt angry. The crowd cheered me however I couldn't pay attention to them. So far in the build up to the match at wrestlemania I had been left to feel like I was weak and it was starting to make me incredibly embarrassed. I didn't mind selling moves and looking weak every now and then however during my rivalry with Stephanie I had been made to look awful never being able to get a proper fight against Stephanie it was also unknown if I would win the match at wrestlemania and I just hoped that I would at least have the chance to look strong during the match.

"Hey that was great! Nothing too over the top but just enough to keep the excitement there" Stephanie said as soon as I walked through the curtain.  
"Of course you thought it was great Steph, you're not looking weak all the time! I'm being made to look stupid out there when I'm not even allowed to throw a punch" I told her feeling my anger rising.

"Emma come on your acting childish now, you know the nature of the business and you know how it works. Just because you're looking slightly weak doesn't mean that you won't be looking stronger in the future or even next week. And anyway just because you look strong doesn't mean the audience isn't still behind you!" Stephanie told me.

"All you've done Steph is throw my relationship with Shane in my face and then you attack me. How is that making my character look any better or is this just another way of you and your husband burying another member of talent before they show you up" I spat at Stephanie causing her to look shocked at my words. I knew that It wasn't the best thing to say however weeks of anger had slowly built up.

"I hope you remember Emma that we are only weeks away from Wrestlemania! I wouldn't want to see you suddenly lose your spot." She told me in full boss mode.

"I think that I should go Stephanie otherwise I'm going to say something that I'll regret." I told her walking off. Walking to look at the house show events list I quickly found that I was once again not included on the list and would not be needed until next Monday at Raw. This once again caused anger in my body knowing that I wouldn't be wrestling again doing my job. This also meant that I was only earning money for TV events until Wrestlemania which doesn't sound too bad but wasn't great either.

 _ **1 new message from Shane O'Mac 3  
Declan and I can't wait for you to get here! We're planning our day with you now!  
I'll leave the key in the safe place. Let yourself in when you get here! **_

Under the text message was a picture of Declan and Shane both wearing t-shirts that WWE had sold with my name on them.

Suddenly that anger had disappeared! I was filled with excitement and love! Suddenly only earning a certain amount of money didn't matter because I had more time to see Shane and in turn Declan.

A couple of hours later and I had finally arrived at Shane's apartment, I quickly found the safe place for the key and made my way into the apartment as quietly as possible as it was late and I knew my two favourite people would be asleep. I grabbed a drink of water and quickly answered a couple of messages from fellow divas and superstars as I made my way to the bedroom that I knew my boyfriend would be sleeping away in I stopped at the guest bedroom that had been decorated for Declan who was sleeping away looking so much like his father.

Moving to the main bedroom I quickly got changed into my sleepwear and made my way over to the bed. Shane looked so peaceful and I don't truly think I's ever been happier. 

"Hey baby you just get in" Shane asked his voice full of sleep snuggling up to him in bed I quickly got comfortable with his warmth.

"Yeah. I'm off all week if you fancy spending some more time together." I replied.

"That sounds incredible. Now sleep time, I love you Em" He told me quickly falling back to sleep, making my heart feel like it was going to burst when he told me he loved me.

"I love you too Shane McMahon more than words could ever describe" I replied back gently before falling asleep myself.

 _ **Hey everyone! Still in the hospital but wanted to make sure that I was still writing so once again I know that it's not a very good chapter but wanted to make sure that you had something to read. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter but it got me to exactly 50 for the entire story woo!**_

 _ **Thank you to  
Wilson2015 - For reviewing and for keeping me entertained with your story  
Takerschick  
I appreciate you all for taking the time for reading and reviewing!  
Until next time – Dani x**_


	20. Chapter 15

"Hey you! Wake up" was the first thing I heard whilst feeling kisses along my shoulder and neck, I also felt a small smile spreading across my face. I loved these early mornings with Shane. Slowly opening my eyes I saw Shane smiling at me lovingly.  
"Morning" I said smiling back at Shane whilst stretching gently feeling the effects of last night in my bones and muscles.

"Good morning, I awoke to a lovely phone call from my sister this morning. What the hell happened last night, she said you went off at her." Shane said as I rolled my eyes as Stephanie's statement getting up I began my rant.

"I would not call it going off at her. I call it telling her how I truly feel. This whole storyline I've been made to look weak and stupid and I can't cope with it anymore. I love the fact that I'm facing Steph but I just hate how I'm looking like I'm not the wrestler between the two of us". I told Shane. I hadn't realised that I was pacing the floor whilst I was telling him this.

Coming over to where I was pacing he placed his arms on mine to stop the movement before saying "I completely understand where you are coming from! However I also understand where my sister is coming from. Please just apologise to her and that way you won't lose your spot at Mania. You deserve your spot at wrestlemania just as much as any of the others on the card. Hell you deserve it more than me.

"I know I don't tell you this enough. I love you Shane" I told him embracing him into a hug. "I love you too baby, but if I ever get a call from Steph like the one I got this morning because of you then I might not as much" He told me laughing as I gently hit him in the stomach.

After a while and a few more good morning kisses we were both sat in Shane's kitchen enjoying a cup of coffee and some breakfast before we were both interrupted by the sound of Declan making his way to the kitchen.  
"Emma!" He cheered running over to me and grabbing me into a hug.  
"Hey Declan! I love how excited you are to see me!"  
"What is this? No love for your old man kiddo?" Shane said acting offended at his son's love for his girlfriend.  
"Dad! What are we doing today?" Declan asked finally going over to hug his dad before he sat down at the table.  
"Hmm I don't know, what about the zoo? I know you told me the other day that you wanted to go again. Even though we've been a thousand times" He jokingly said messing Declan's hair up.  
"Yeah I want to go again! But only if Emma's coming with us!" Declan said looking over at me with wide eyes.  
"Yeah of course I'm going! Let's finish up breakfast, we'll get ready and then we'll head out!"

Hours later and we were truly enjoying a relaxing day at the zoo. It had been a long time since I had been here but I was enjoying just spending time with the guys. It was just past lunch time and we had all been complaining of being pretty hungry. We had found the small café in the zoo and Shane had gone to buy us food whilst Declan and I sat outside at the table.

"You having a good day?" I asked Declan. I forgot sometimes how old Declan was getting. I still see him as a little boy yet here he was 7 years after myself and Shane had last been together as a teenager.  
"Yeah it's awesome! It's nice spending the day with my dad and I'm glad you're here too!"  
"I'm glad you don't mind me crashing yours and your dad's day!"  
"I'm glad you're here! I missed you for all those years! I'm glad you and my dad are back together! He seems so much happier" Declan told me taking me by surprise at his words.  
"He is?" I asked back in reply.  
"Yeah and he told mom the other day when she asked him!"  
Soon our conversation had been interrupted by the man himself. He handed out the food before sitting down next to me. As he turned to smile at me I surprised him by kissing him on the lips.  
"What was that for?" He asked me.  
"For being you!" He just smiled wider at me before we all started eating in silence.

Walking into Monday night raw the following week with Shane at my side, I had a nervousness running through me. I had yet to speak to Stephanie following our disagreement that we had last week at Smackdown. After spending time with Shane this week I had chance to think through what I had said and felt incredibly bad for the way I had spoken to Stephanie however I also stood by what I had said. It wasn't far the way they treated certain wrestlers beating them down most weeks and making them look weak however I also had to remember that Stephanie was my boss.

Just as we were heading towards the locker room that we had been placed in for the night a production assistant approached us looking rather nervous towards Shane.

"Uh Miss Teller I'm so sorry to interrupt you and Mr McMahon but Mrs McMahon asked me to inform you that she would like to speak to you as soon as you arrived today" She said before hurrying off once again muttering her apologises for interrupting us. Turning towards Shane I sighed dreading the conversation ahead.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Shane asked gently rubbing circles on my back in a calming motion.

"No but thank you! I think this a conversation that Stephanie and I need to have just between ourselves. I'll meet you in a bit at the locker room." I told Shane gently pulling away from his touch.

Walking towards Stephanie's make shift office for the night I tried to keep myself calm hoping that I would not say something that I would regret.

"Emma thank you for joining me. As I'm sure you are aware this little meeting is regarding your actions towards me last Tuesday night at Smackdown" Stephanie said professionally as I entered her office and took a seat on the couch facing hers.

"Stephanie, before you continue I would like to apologise for the way that I spoke to you last week. I shouldn't have given you that attitude" I said however Stephanie kept the stern look that she had been giving me the whole time I had been in her office.

"You see Emma I spoke to Shane and he explained how you were feeling and everything but I'm going to tell you the truth. You may be someone that I always thought would be my sister in law however you need to remember you work for me and my family, so it doesn't matter that you are dating my brother because if you speak to me in that manner again then I will be giving you a written warning. I'm letting you off this once Emma. Think before you speak. You may go and I'll see you later. Oh and Emma can we try and put this behind us and have a great match at Mania" Stephanie told me before opening her office door allowing me to leave.

 _ **I apologise for my absence and the fact this chapter is absolute rubbish but I'm going through some terrible mental block!  
Also I didn't pre check this chapter for spelling and just general mistakes so sorry about that!  
I'm so behind I want to just get Mania chapters now haha! **_

_**Thank you to  
TakersChick  
Kaidence  
ShaneOmacgirlsince1998 for all your comments! **_

_**Until next time (Which hopefully won't be as long)  
Once again sorry for the bad chapter **_


	21. Chapter 16

_**Mayhem by Halestorm seems like the perfect song to listen to whilst writing this chapter!  
"A little mayhem never hurt anyone" **_

The Monday night Raw before Wrestlemania was always an eventful one. The background staff and all the members of the production team were working extra hard to make sure that the build up to wrestlemania was perfect for the audience. Vince was even more stressed than he normally was, making sure that the show he had created and made into a phenomenon was even better than previous years. Tonight was no different and Monday night Raw would be starting with the Undertaker. Someone that I still got Goosebumps every time his music would echo throughout the arena.

I remember the first time I had been introduced to the man known as The Undertaker. He was even bigger than he looked on television and just as daunting however Mark Callaway was the nicest man I had ever met. Someone that would allow me to ask questions until I had no more to ask.

In the back Shane and I were stood hand in hand watching the monitor watching as the undertaker made his entrance. I had no idea what Wrestlemania would bring to us however I knew that it would truly be amazing!

 _The crowd erupted hearing the Undertakers theme. All of them excited to see the Phenom._

" _Fifteen thousand, six hundred and fifteen WWE fans on their feet in Brooklyn tonight for the arrival of the greatest of all time the Phenom the undertaker." Michael Cole said on commentary welcoming the fans at home to the show._

" _I have fought some of the best but none of them compare to the undertaker" JBL said.  
"And this Sunday at Wrestlemania, the undertaker climbs inside Hell in a cell with Shane McMahon and Bryon there is so much at stake in this match"  
"Yeah, If Shane McMahon somehow finds a way to defeat the undertaker inside hell in a cell then Shane McMahon will earn control of Monday Night Raw. But guys we also found out last week that if the undertaker cannot defeat Shane McMahon, per the order of the chairman. Wrestlemania will be the last that we see of the Deadman" Bryon said in reply as the Undertaker continued his walk down the ramp._

"That walk is going to feel like a million years I bet on Sunday" Shane whispered to me as we stood watching. I just nodded in understanding _._

" _And John this is about the legend the undertaker and the legacy of not only Shane McMahon but the entire McMahon family."  
"The entire McMahon family's legacy is at stake from the time of Vince McMahon sr. to today the creator of wrestlemania with the man who has dominated that creation, the undertaker."  
"The undertaker 22-1 at wrestlemania. Shane McMahon will be locked inside Hell in a cell with this man" Michael Cole said as the crowd began chanting Undertaker at the man stood inside the ring. _

" _This wrestlemania will not be my last. Now I have made it clear to Vince McMahon that the blood of his son is on his hands. But Vince's blood very may well be on mine. Now I know Shane McMahon is going to fight for his legacy until he draws his breath. But wrestlemania is my yard, hell in a cell is my house and in wrestlemania, Shane McMahon will rest in peace."_

 _ **Here Comes the Money**_

" _But it's not wrestlemania yet. Shane O'Mac is in the house" Michael Cole said as Shane appeared on the stage doing his trademark shuffle with myself just several seconds behind._

" _Hello Brooklyn! Undertaker, this Sunday at wrestlemania, you and I are going to rip each other apart, because we have no other alternative. Both you and I are going to control our own personal destiny. The difference is I'm fighting to win and you're fighting not to lose. You may be my father's instrument of destruction, but I am the instrument of change here in the WWE. That's been needed for a very long time. After hell in a cell, whatever is left of this body is going to crawl its way into the ring the very next night and we're going to leave hell in the rear-view mirror for all the WWE fans that deserve better because I will be in control of Monday Night Raw!" Shane said causing a positive reaction from the fans in attendance in Brooklyn._

" _And if I have to cement my legacy by destroying yours, then that's what I have to do"_

" _You need to watch your mouth rich boy. You don't get to talk about my legacy" Undertaker said before Shane grabbed my hand and began walking us down the ramp. This caused cheers from the fans who were hoping that Shane and taker would give them a preview of what was to be at wrestlemania. I however was not as impressed. Watching as taker was getting more and more angry I knew that this confrontation who not be ending well._

" _Shane think about this. Don't do something that we're all going to regret" I said to Shane quietly trying to get him to calm down. However he was refusing to take his eyes away from undertaker and continued to walk us towards him._

" _What is Shane doing?" JBL said at commentary. "Emma looks terrified. The look on Shane's face is like he's about to get right in undertakers."_

" _Let's talk about legacy." Shane said as we entered the ring. "Let me take you back to wrestlemania two years ago. Your legacy died."_

" _You know Shane, you're just like your old man. And it figures seeing how from the very day that you were born, you've been your daddy's bitch."_

 _This struck a nerve with Shane who dropped his microphone and pounced at Undertaker. I looked on in shock for less than a second before I jumped out of the ring to avoid any chance of getting caught in the crossfire._

 _I watched on from outside the ring as Shane swung rights and lefts at taker. However suddenly Taker managed to move and grab Shane by the shoulders and over the ring ropes not far from where I was stood. Acting on instinct I made my way to Shane wanting to check he was alright._

" _Shane are you okay?" I asked him however before I could get an answer I was grabbed and thrown harshly to the floor away from my boyfriend. Looking up I found myself staring into the eyes of The Deadman who quickly turned his attention away from me to Shane. After a couple of knees to the stomach Shane was thrown against the barricade as I could do nothing but look on in fear._

 _Before I knew what was happening Taker was stripping the announce table of all the equipment as the fans chanting this is awesome. As Shane was hoisted up onto his shoulders for the last ride I was once again finding myself acting without thinking.  
Striking the undertaker in the back I found that my strength was nothing for him. Luckily however Shane managed to jump off and shouted for me to get out of the way whilst kicking Taker in the stomach. _

_As Taker was leaning on the table Shane continued firing rights and lefts at his head trying to weaken the Phenom. Having a dazed Undertaker allowed Shane to grab a television monitor which he used to strike him in the head. With the undertaker lying on the table I begin to hear the crowd get excited and noticed Shane looking at the top rope. Knowing this could only mean one thing I began to panic.  
"Shane don't do this! Please don't do this!" I began to beg as he made his way onto the apron. "Shane please at least wait until Mania!" As he began climbing to the top rope. _

_Hearing the commentators not far from where I was standing begin to beg Shane not to do it. I placed my head in my hands. I always knew Shane was a bit of a daredevil and had watched him do so many things that not many others would do but this was something simple that not many people would see as incredibly risky however I did._

 _Moving my hands away from my head just as Shane launched himself off the top rope I could do nothing but hold my breath as he flew through the air landing with an almighty bang as he crashed through the table and the undertaker._

 _Running straight over to him I crouched down.  
"Shane are you okay babe?" I asked him with the feeling of wanting to cry. "I think so" He somehow got out of his body even though he was incredibly winded. I helped him to his feet as he stumbled backwards using my body and the steps to hold his weight. _

_We slowly made our way around the ring to the ramp whilst they showed replays of the leap of faith that had just taken place. I hid my face in Shane's chest not wanting to have to see that again or hear the thud of the two bodies breaking the table. As we made our way onto the ramp we turned around to look at the destruction that Shane had just caused._

 _Looking at the undertaker we were shocked as he suddenly sat up and then rose to his feet. Shane couldn't help the look of shock that had appeared on his face and I defiantly couldn't help the words as they fell out of my mouth.  
"Oh my god Shane what have you just done?" I whispered as Shane pointed up at the wrestlemania sign. _

Making our way to the backstage area we were greeted by McMahon family who were in attendance at the show. Stephanie grabbed her brother checking him over for injuries whilst Vince just patted his son on the shoulder before walking back to his desk to continue running the show.

"Are you okay bro?" Steph asked her brother with a look of concern on her face.  
"Yeah of course I am. I use to do this stuff all the time. I'm just feeling a bit sore." He replied with a cheeky look on his face and a wink my way.  
"You're an idiot" I said under my breath before attempting to walk away.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shane asked me grabbing my hand not allowing me to walk away. Stephanie looked our way before slowly walking away allowing us a small bit of privacy.  
"Nothing I just hate seeing you put your body through stuff like that" I replied not looking Shane in the eye.  
"Babe I know that you're concerned but the fans expect this of me, I can't be boring Shane that just uses his fists to win. I have to do the risky stuff. To make sure that they're entertained" He told me gently pulling my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes.  
"You can be honest with me Shane. Are you doing this for the fans or for yourself?"  
"I'm making sure the fans are entertained by doing something that I love. I missed all this stuff whilst I was gone. Listen I appreciate where you're coming from but I need this. So I promise that I'll stay safe and tell you if I'm hurt."  
"Okay I think I can live with that! But maybe I could have a bit of a heads up." I told him before he softly kisses me.  
"We'll see!"

 _ **Backstage segment**_

" _Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time. The chairman of WWE Mr. McMahon" Renee Young said as Vince walks into camera view. "Mr McMahon were you surprised by the physicality that we saw earlier on when we saw your son Shane put the undertaker through the announce table?"_

" _No I wasn't surprised at all I think that's a little taste of what you're going to see at wrestlemania. You see Shane is apparently not afraid of the Undertaker. Shane will do anything to win this match. When Undertaker said a few minutes ago that Hell in a cell is his house and wrestlemania is his yard, I think that's true but what he doesn't understand is that Shane doesn't want the house or yard, he wants the state he wants the nation, he wants the entire WWE universe. He'll do anything to get just that. So I'm not surprised at anything of this."_

" _If I was Shane though I would realise that all I've done is anger the Undertaker. An angry Undertaker is the kind of undertaker that I want to represent me, I want that anger to come out in hell in a cell"_

 _At this statement Shane and I came into shot.  
"You know my entire life I have watched you discard people like human waste. What's your problem you think you're like a god? No one can run the company like Vince McMahon. Well guess what this Sunday at wrestlemania the very stage that you created, I'm going to take 40 years of pent up aggression and hostility and I'm going to let it all loose. Because I'm going to be controlling Monday Night Raw. And let me tell you one other thing, the difference you stole this company from your father and I'm taking it from you." Shane said before we walked away sending one last glance at Vince. _

"Well Shane O that was one of the best segments of the night." Vince said bring his son into a hug and sending a small smile my way before heading off to the production area once again.

Turning to me Shane pulled me into a kiss before saying "When can we head out of here?"  
"I have a segment to do with Steph and then I'm all yours" I replied with a small.  
"Okay then I'm going hang out with a few people whilst you do that and then we'll head out okay?"  
"Perfect see you later" I answered departing after a small but loving kiss.

 _ **Backstage segment with Stephanie McMahon.  
**_ _"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Emma Teller" Renee Young introduced me as I once again walked into camera view._

" _Long time no see Renee" I joked as I got comfortable in front of the camera._

" _Emma you are a week away from facing one of the principle owners of WWE Stephanie McMahon at wrestlemania. How are you feeling about heading into the match?_

 _"I'll be honest with you Renee I am feeling confident about our match however I would be a fool to underestimate Stephanie McMahon. We've seen a lot in recent weeks how she's dominated me because I got too over confident. However she may have stood tall over me in previous weeks at wrestlemania I will be the one who is getting my hand raised as the winner." I told Renee with a smirk however that smirk soon disappeared when I noticed Stephanie walking into the camera shot._

" _That's real cute Emma! I think it's lovely how you have all these dreams that will never truly come true. You need to remember something Emma, I'm the better woman and I will always be the better woman. You'll never be a McMahon Emma. No matter how hard you try"._

" _You see Stephanie, maybe I don't want to be a McMahon! If I did want to be a McMahon it certainly wouldn't be one like you and your father! You are horrible and spiteful people who need to get a reality check. The world does not revolve around Stephanie McMahon and sooner or later you will learn that!"_

" _And sooner or later Emma you'll learn that Shane just uses you as a bed warmer. He'll soon leave you just like he did all those years ago" Steph spat at me causing my blood to boil. Just as she began to laugh I slapped her hard across the face and went to leave to area before she turned me around and tackled me to the ground throwing punches at me. However as she moved slightly it allowed me to get a hit in and smoothly grab Stephanie to place her under me. This also allowed me to get a few hits in myself before standing above her and saying "See you at Mania bitch" walking away to the cheers of the crowd._

 **This chapter is so bad!  
I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story to be honest. I really want to and I love being able to write Shane and have things to work with but over the chapters the views and reviews have been dropping so I take it people are no longer enjoying it. Anyway we'll see what happens. **


End file.
